"A Story Of Love" The Yenta Series
by Jules
Summary: Basically Trent/Daria fluff,with all the good cliches,ect lol...a must for any T/D shipper looking for a smile
1. Rubbed The Wrong Way

Synopsis:Helen makes the girls each take a class at the local Y when she feels they don't do enough extra curricular .Daria thinks this is humiliation enough until she finds out the only classes left are drawing nude still life,Magic by Charles(aka:upchuck)or masseur 101.  
Settling on the last,she's forced to ask her best friend  
Jane to be her "maniquin" of sorts.  
After giving her a good ribbing,Jane agrees to help her out,but she has a plan up her sleeve.  
A.N:Its my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
  
  
  
Part One of the series:  
~Rubbed The Wrong Way  
  
  
  
Daria laid on her bed,remembering the horrid events of the previous weekend.  
As images of her trip to the local Y with Quinn made her queasy.  
  
"I can't believe mom made me join a stupid class," she moaned dejectedly into the phone "I mean why does she care what I do in my free time anyway,she's always on her damn cell phone"  
  
Jane stood painting,the cordless snuggly balancing on her shoulder "That sucks,so what's the verdict amigo..did you at least get something you'd enjoy?"  
  
Daria cringed,remembering the class she was forced to take when Quinn made her late by stopping at the mall "Jane I'm seriously considering packing my bags and hitting the road if thats any indication"  
  
Smirking,Jane was secretly eagar for the scoop "That bad huh,well there's always room at casa de lane"  
  
Daria felt herself slowly reddening "Yeah,right..you'd love all the yentaing opportunities that would provide"  
  
Jane nodded "You know me too well morgandorffer,so spill it already"  
  
"Masseur 101 okay,that's right I have to rub naked strangers"  
  
Laughing Jane gasped for breath "Oh my god..you Daria the cynical girl who hates most all of man kind agreed to give rub downs to the people of Lawndale?"  
  
Daria's eyes narrowed "Hey it's not like I had a lot of choice here,it was that or spend time with Upchuck ala magic..or nude still life painting"  
  
Jane raised her eyebrow "I'd go with the painting,but that's just me"  
  
"Yeah well with my luck Upchuck would also be the model"  
  
Making a sickened face,Jane shrugged her shoulders "On second thought you probably chose the safest bet,no one should be subjected to that image"  
  
Daria smiled for the first time "Your right but there's only one problem"  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"I hate to ask this but I wouldn't unless absolutely desperate..."  
  
Jane continued painting "Mm hmm"  
  
"Ineedyoutobemypartner"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Daria took a deep breath,pushing herself to continue "What I'm asking is,could you do me a tremendous favor and come along as my partner?"  
  
Jane was about to laugh and reply with a sarcastic comment when an idea popped into her head.  
She grinned evilly,then sat down on her bed "Sure thing"  
  
Daria was shocked she'd accepted so easily,she thought for sure it would of taken some sort of bribe or something "Really?"  
  
"Why not,what are friends for anyway"  
  
Smiling Daria felt relieved she wouldn't have to touch some stranger "Gee thanks Jane,after this your in the friends hall of fame"  
  
Jane laughed "Glad to be of service,so what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
Daria lifted the pamphlet from her desk "Well first class is at nine,so after that I guess we could hang at your place for awhile..the classes are only 45 minutes"  
  
"What about princess Grace,isn't she going too?"  
  
"Oh Quinn's getting a ride with the fashion clones,they all decided to take still life 101 when they found out collage guys do the modeling"  
  
"Cool,I'll borrow the Trent mobile and swing by around ten then"  
  
"Sounds good,see ya then..oh and thanks again Jane,I owe you one"  
  
Jane felt her grin reappear "Oh don't mention it"  
  
  
  
A few hours later,Daria stood in her room in front of the mirror.  
The Y was usually freakishly hot and she didn't particularly feel like being overly uncomfortable when she already felt nauseous about going in the first place.  
Rummaging through her closet,she was almost about to give up when something she'd never seen before caught her eye.  
At the end of the bar hung a black stretch-like top with short sleeves and a v-neck.  
  
"Hmm.. mom must have bought it for Quinn and then put it in here when she refused to wear black"  
  
Shrugging Daria pulled the top on and sighed.  
It felt refreshingly lightweight,perfect for the desert like conditions of the Y.  
  
Dropping her jacket onto her bed,she stopped to see what the combination looked like,then mentally kicked herself for being like Quinn,and caring.  
The refection showed her outfit went together rather nicely,black top,skirt,and combat boots.  
  
Quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail,Daria turned off the light and exited the room.  
As if on cue the sound of a car horn came from outside and she leapt down the stairs.  
  
It was dark outside,which wasn't surprising since it was the middle of November and the days were shorter.  
Stopping outside the now closed front door she quickly cursed herself when she remembered her glasses where in her room.  
Having taken them off to change,she forgot them on her bedroom floor.  
  
"Damn it,"  
  
She was about too go back inside when she remembered the time,if she didn't leave right away she'd be late for her first class.  
Since she didn't particularly didn't like the idea of everyone eyeing her strangely she decided to leave without them.  
Quickly jogging down the pathway,she made out that it was indeed Trents car on the street.  
  
She opened the door and hopped in  
  
"Hey gorgeous,ready for my fingers to work there magic on you" she joked,with a grin  
  
"Hmm..sounds good,Daria"  
  
As soon as she got her response she thought she was going to die of embarrassment,her cheeks burning like never before.  
  
She choked "Uh,oh Trent,I didn't know you were-um I thought Jane was picking me up"  
  
Trent laughed a little,then smiled "Nope sorry she came down with a fever and asked me to cover,I hope thats okay"  
  
Daria struggled to speak,her whole body shaking "Um,you see..the thing is I forgot my glasses and-well I can't really see anything without them so that why..rr..well you know,that why I-"  
  
Trent noticed her blushing and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "It's cool Daria,I know your just jokin around"  
  
Daria swallowed hard "Oh,okay cool"  
  
  
Sitting back in her seat,Daria sighed  
'I'm going to kill Jane after this' she thought to herself 'sudden fever my ass'  
  
Trent pulled into a parking spot near the front of the Y,and turned off the ignition.  
  
"So I hope it's cool I came tonight instead of Janey"  
  
Daria turned towards Trent,feeling less embarrassed "Oh yeah,it's great..thanks for giving up your free time by the way,I just hate the idea of touching strangers you know..kinda creeps me out"  
  
Trent smiled  
"Sure,I know what you mean..Janey told me your mom forced you into this whole thing,pretty uncool of her"  
  
Nodding,Daria added another thing to the list of reasons to kill Jane later "Parents"  
  
Trent did his laugh/cough thing "I hear ya,Janey and I lucked out with our parents being gone most of the time"  
  
Daria smiled back,then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.  
  
"Hey cool ensomble tonight Daria" Trent replied looking at her  
  
Daria blushed "Uh,thanks"  
  
  
  
The first 30 minutes of the class went by like nothing as the teacher wrote on the board and talked about techniques and then the dreaded part came,at least for Daria.  
  
"Okay class,now you get to try out what you learned on your partners," the teacher said cheerfully "So the people being massaged first please change into your robe in the change room then meet your partner back at the table and cover up with the white sheet provided"  
  
Daria and Trent exchanged looks  
  
"Um,you can go first if you want,or I'll go if not..its up to you" Daria replied  
  
Nervous,was putting it lightly in Daria's case.  
  
Trent noticed and volunteered to be first "See ya in a sec"  
  
A second later he reappeared,clad only in a white,cotton robe.  
Quickly looking away,Daria realized she was staring.  
Trent half-smiled then climbed on top of the folding table and dropped his robe,covering himself with the sheet.  
  
He smiled,and playfully wriggled his eyebrow motioning for her to come closer.  
Daria smiled back then stepped beside him,silently noting how alike he and Jane could be at times.  
  
Cautiously,Daria's hand slowly met with Trents now uncovered back.  
Pleasantly suprised at how silky and smooth his skin was she inwardly shivered.  
After a few seconds she loosened up and added her other hand,slowly and softly working up and down his back.  
His skin felt warm under her cool touch,and she smiled.  
  
"Mmm Daria that feels great," Trent moaned as he almost fell asleep "Are you sure this is your first time,this feels sensational"  
  
Glad he was facedown,Daria blushed fiercy at his comment.  
'If Jane was here she'd be in yenta heaven' Daria thought narrowing her eyes  
  
"Glad you like it Trent,consider it pay back for coming tonight"  
  
Trent laughed,causing his body to shake a little.  
Daria's eyes widened and slowly fell down to where the sheet was inching down on his hips.  
Trent didn't seem to notice though,that or he didn't care as he lay speechlessly enjoying the massage.  
  
A groan could be heard from Trent as the timer on the teachers desk went off.  
Daria smiled to herself,secretly pleased that he liked it so much.  
  
"Guess it's time for me to change," Daria replied as Trent climbed back off the table in his robe "See you in a minute"  
  
Trent nodded and walked off to change back into his clothes himself.  
A few minutes later they met back at the table,Daria now the one in the robe.  
  
Smiling a little,Daria reddened as she climbed onto the table.  
Trent noticed she seemed a little uncomfortable and turned his head as she disrobed.  
But as he turned his head back a few seconds later he saw her robe drop of her shoulders and her climb under the sheet.  
He swallowed,feeling a lump in his throat.  
  
Daria turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.  
Trent smiled,thinking she looked like an angel.  
Letting the sheet slack down a little on her back,Daria kept the sheet securely tight at her sides.  
  
Trent felt shivers course through her body as his hands touched the bare skin of her back  
  
"Sorry,are they cold Daria?"  
  
Breathing deeply,Daria felt her heart race at his touch "No,involuntary shiver..sorry Trent"  
  
Daria felt a little bad lying to him,but she wasn't about to admit his touch drove her crazy.  
She smiled at the thought,then yawned.  
  
"Oh,okay cool"  
  
Trent placed his hands back on,taking his time to slowly work her shoulders and neck,then back.  
Daria relaxed under his touch,feeling like she was in heaven.  
Before she remembered who was massaging her,she moaned.  
  
Trent smiled to himself,glad she was enjoying the massage as much as he did hers.  
  
The timer went off and Trent looked down at Daria,but she wasn't moving.  
A second later she stirred,and opened her eyes  
  
"Is it time already?"  
  
Trent grinned "'Fraid so"  
  
"Sorry I think I fell asleep there,you really have a talent for this thing Trent"  
  
With a shrug,Trent placed his hand out to help Daria off the table "Guess it comes from being a musician,you know fingers on the guitar and stuff"  
  
Daria took Trents hand and hopped down,now in the robe "Guess so"  
  
Trent felt himself blush a little,which was odd to him "Well your pretty talented yourself there Daria,I could definitely go for another of those massages in the future"  
  
Grinning,Daria was crimson "Sure,its the least I can do after you wasted your night here,helping me out"  
  
"Actually it wasn't a waste at all,I really had fun"  
  
Daria smiled "Well I'm glad to hear that"  
  
  
As they walked back to the car,Trent kept finding himself stealing glances at Daria.  
Daria noticed but pretended not to,looking down at the road.  
  
"So Daria,coming over to our place,or do you want me to drop you off at home?"  
  
"I better call it a night,Jane being sick and all"  
  
Trent opened the car door for her "Oh I'm sure she's okay,besides she'd like it if you dropped by,probably cheer her up"  
  
"Well when you put it *that* way"   
  
Daria laughed a little,and Trent smiled  
  
"Cool,casa de Lane it is"  
  
  
Ten minutes later,Trent pulled his car infront of his house.Daria looked up and noticed Janes light was on.  
'probably painting' she thought with a raised eyebrow  
'sick indeed...well she will be when I'm done with her'  
  
As they got to the front door,Trent pulled out his key to unlock the deadbolt but was suprised by Jane opening the door.  
Dressed in a housecoat,Jane had a cup of tea in her hand.  
Daria felt bad for a moment,thinking she was actually sick but then Jane winked at her.  
With a glare,Daria shuffled in her boots  
  
"Hey Janey,feelin any better yet?" Trent asked with sympathy  
  
Jane shrugged "Oh a little,took some meds earlier so the fevers gone down"  
  
"Thats good"  
  
Daria nodded  
"Yeah that IS good,I'm glad your feeling better Jane"  
  
Jane smirked,sensing the sarcasm in her voice "Thanks Daria...so how was your evening?"  
  
Trent smiled,oblivious to Jane and Daria's exchange "Daria's a wicked masseuse Janey,your in for a treat"  
  
Jane raised her eyebrow with a grin "Really you don't say"  
  
"Yep,I'm gonna miss those,they're really relaxing"  
  
Jane rubbed her hands together deviously,but then blew on them to appear like she was warming them up "Well thats good because I don't know when I'm gonna be getting better so you'll probably have to fill my place for awhile"  
  
Trent seemed to like the idea,as he smiled "No objections here,what'd ya say Daria?"  
  
Daria tried to appear unfeeling and monotone so Jane wouldn't get any of the pleasure out of her yenta fixup but failed when Trents eyes gazed into hers questioningly.  
  
Smiling,Daria averted her eyes from Janes and onto Trent "Sounds like an offer too good to refuse"  
  
"Great," Trent replied happily "Well I better get some shut eye,you really wore me out tonight Daria"  
  
Trent walked to the door of his room.  
Daria finally looked at Jane,who was grinning like a chestire cat.  
  
"Goodnight ladies" Trent called out  
  
"Nite Trent" Daria replied  
  
"Sleep tight bro" Jane added,then she looked to Daria "So you wore him out huh,ah it does my young yenta heart good to hear such things"  
  
  
Jane walked into the kitchen,laughing happily to herself,Daria followed.  
As Jane sat down at the table she took a drink of her tea,and Daria took a seat across from her.  
Bracing herself for an earful,Jane grimaced when Daria glared at her.  
  
"Well go for it,let me have it," Jane broke the silence "I know your dying to ream me out for tonights fixup"  
  
Daria sat deep in thought,keeping an eye on Jane impatiently squirming in her chair.  
After a minute she got up and fixed herself a tea  
  
"So Jane,after all the humiliating things that went down tonight I should probably never speak to you again..I mean it's obvious you lied to your brother and me about your sudden mysterious illness"  
  
Daria stirred cream into the cup,then returned to her seat  
  
"But since I'm a very,and I mean VERY forgiving person when it comes to you,I'm willing to let this one slide even despite the ever mounting urge to kill you I had tonight when I blindly told your brother,and I quote 'hey gorgeous,ready for my fingers to work their magic on you' when I got inside the car thinking it was you"  
  
Jane tried hard not to smile,and laugh but ended up with a weird look on her face "Blindly huh,and why pray tell were you unable to see?"  
  
Pointing to her eyes,Daria scowled "I forgot my glasses in my bedroom when I was changing and ended up mortifying myself in front of your brother thank you very much"  
  
  
Getting up,Jane walked over to the sink and washed out her cup "I'm really sorry Daria,it's like I can't control myself whenever I get an opportunity to put you guys together..I don't know,I guess I just think your too perfect for each other and I need to make it happen.."  
  
Jane took a deep breath "Since your never going to do it on your own"  
  
Daria drank the last of her tea "Jane you just have to learn to accept that you can't force things to happen,either they work out or they don't..if its meant to happen it will"  
  
Jane shrugged,then pouted "Sure if you believe in that sorta thing..or well to be honest have the patients for it,so you forgive me morgandorffer?"  
  
Daria smiled,and rolled her eyes "On one condition,your mysterious illness mysteriously disappears tomorrow morning sharp..I can't deal with another mishap in front of your brother"  
  
Eyes narrowing Jane knew she was defeated "Fine,but I'm not happy about it"  
  
"Oh cheer up Lane,its only a week of Y hell"  
  
"Alrighty-so wanna spend the night,we could watch the sick,sad world late night special"  
  
Daria smiled,thankful Jane was back to her usual self "Let me just call my mom and let her know"  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Jane and Daria are all dressed and ready to leave for school,standing in the kitchen Jane locks the door.  
Suddenly Trent stumbles out of his room in only his boxers and necklace,his hair messed up in the usual bed-head fashion as he reaches for a box of cereal.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty,what's up..your up early today"  
  
Trent turned around,realizing he wasn't alone "Oh hey Janey,Daria..going to school?"  
  
Jane smirked "Yep thats the usual drill for us normal people,wake before noon..learn stuff"  
  
Daria grinned "Not if our teachers have anything to do with it"  
  
"Good one Daria" Trent replied with a laugh  
  
He then blushed slightly,looking down at his boxers "Oh yeah,cool..so have a good day then guys,want me to pick you up after school Jane?"  
  
"Sounds good brother of mine,oh before I forget I'm feeling better now so I'll be accompanying our dear daria here to her classes this week"  
  
Pouring some cereal,Trent sat down at the table "Hmm..bummer"  
  
Raising an eyebrow "Ah well I guess I'll have to borrow those magic fingers of yours later Daria"   
  
With a wink,he looked at her and dug into his cereal.  
  
Jane laughed,then dragged a love-lorn Daria out the door.  
The two best friends walked to school.Outside a storm appeared to be coming in,the wind picking up.  
Seven hours later the final bell rang,signaling the end of the school day.  
  
Daria met Jane by her locker "Afternoon Lane"  
  
Smiling,Jane closed the door of her locker "Hey Daria,ready to leave this hell hole?"  
  
"When am I not," Daria grinned walking down the hall next to her friend "If it was up to me I wouldn't be here in the first place"  
  
"You not the only one," Jane replied with a nod "Ah well,ready to board the Trent mobile...oh wait I forgot who I was asking,of course you are!"  
  
Jane wriggled her eyebrow,and Daria glared back.  
Outside it was snowing pretty bad,and the icy wind was chill inducing.  
  
"Damn," Jane exclaimed peering out the door "Looks like old man winters not happy with us"  
  
Daria pulled on her jacket,then pocketed her glasses "Lead the way Jane,this snow is not optical friendly"  
  
Jane smiled and stepped outside,walking slowly so Daria could follow now that she couldn't see for herself.  
A few feet away,a firmilar car sat surrounded by snow drifts.  
Daria slipped a little and grabbed onto the back on Janes jacket quickly.  
  
"Hey Morgandorffer what are you trying to do,pull me down with you?" Jane joked,with a laugh  
  
Daria glared,and removed her hand "Good guess but no,sparing myself from embarrassment is the correct answer"  
  
Just as they were about to step off the sidewalk and into Trents car,Daria lost her balance on a sheet of ice.  
A second later she was sprawled out on her back,after sliding into a snow bank.  
  
"Well so much for that"  
  
A car door slammed and Trent rushed over as Jane made herself comfortable shotgun with the door open "Sorry amigo its every man for himself in this ice palace we call Lawndale High"  
  
Trent shot Jane a glare then slid over to where Daria was laying in the snow red faced.  
  
"Thanks Jane,your a true friend," Daria replied trying to stand up  
  
Trent reached out and grabbed her mitted hand,pulling her to her feet "Man that was quite a spill Daria,you alright?"  
  
Shaking off the excess snow on her,Daria blushed "I'm alright,just a few bruises"  
  
"Hey your in luck Daria,this place is loaded with ice"  
  
Daria shot Jane a glare of death,feeling anger build "Really you don't say,if I remember correctly that was the cause of this problem Jane!"  
  
"Ah well nothing a little TLC won't fix" Jane replied quietly as she hopped into the back seat "As gesture of my sorrow about your unfortunate accident I'm offering you shotty,and you say I don't care"  
  
Jane smirked,and Daria carefully slid inside "Your genrosity never ceases to amaze me Lane..My sore back and snow covered body thank you"  
  
Turning up the heat,Trent started to drive "Hey if your backs really hurting Daria,I'd be more than happy to work the pain out with one of those cool massages we learned at the Y"  
  
From the back,a small laugh could be heard and Daria turned around to see Jane grinning like she'd won the lottery.  
  
Turning red,Daria looked down at her now soaking wet clothes "Thanks Trent,thats really kind of you to offer but I better get home and change..don't wanna get sick and all"  
  
"You could borrow something of mine," Jane replied quickly "Beside I want you to come over and see my latest creation,I call it 'Rubbed the wrong way,or so she likes to lead everyone to believe'"  
  
"Sounds cool Janey," Trent replied obliviously "But a little long"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes,then replied montonely "Yeah,the title's a definite change.........how about 'Bestfriend,met a tragic end'"  
  
With a smile,Trent stared off into space "Cool,sounds like a great name for a song"  
  
  
  
  
La La Lala....  
  
  
  
TBC...if you like 


	2. Undertow

A.N:Its my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
  
  
  
Part Two of the series:  
~Undertow  
  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Daria's mind is going crazy...  
Feeling like she can't take hiding her secret crush from Trent anymore.  
When she finds out from Jane,Trents biggest secret she's shocked beyond all reasonable thought.  
But what will Trent think of Daria finding out he's never slept with anyone before,and all the other girls he dated were just short relationships?  
  
  
  
  
Daria decided to go to Janes that night,to see her 'painting'.  
She wasn't oblivious though,it was quite obvious her bestfriend only made up the whole urgent need to see the painting thing as a desperate attempt to play yenta once again.  
When Trent offered the massage,Jane almost jumped out of her skin trying to persuade Daria to sleep over.  
Daria didn't like to admit it,but it didn't take much convincing when it came to a chance to be in close proximity of her crush.  
  
When they got to the Lane house,everyone piled out and quickly ran for the door and out of the cold.  
Once inside,Daria pulled Jane by the sleeve.  
  
"Hey Jane,could I talk to you in your room for a second..its important"  
  
Jane shrugged "Sure Daria,lead the way..be back in a sec bro"  
  
Trent smiled and headed for the living room couch.  
  
  
After a few minutes,and more than a few warnings from Daria to Jane they reappeared downstairs.  
  
  
Now changed into different clothes,Daria wore a set of  
fleecy,ice cream pj pants and long sleeved button down   
top.  
Trent was secretly relieved Jane had given her something that covered more.  
  
The three sat watching TV and talking for awhile.  
  
It was getting late,around 2-3 am when Jane sleepily yawned and got up.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the sack Daria,but your free to stay here and enjoy the company of my dear brother...unless your tired too"  
  
Daria glared,then looked next to her seeing Trent had passed out "Uh,yeah..what about Trent,should we wake him up and tell him were going up?"  
  
Jane grinned "Why,planning on offering an invite?"  
  
"Jane," Daria replied in a warning tone "All I'm saying is we should tell him were ditching..out of common curtacy"  
  
  
"Aww thats sweet Daria," Jane smiled "You go ahead,I'm going up before I don't make it"  
  
Daria shrugged and eyed the figure of Trents unmoving body.How was she going to do this,she thought to herself,what was the easiest,risk free way to shake Trent out of his slumber.  
  
A minute later,she took a step towards him  
  
"Um Trent,hey Trent were going to sleep"  
  
Okay,so the first attempt did work so well.  
  
Lightly patting his arm,Daria's voice rose a little "Trent...Trent are you awake?  
  
Still,no movement,not even the slightest sign of life.  
  
Okay so subtlety didn't work,but when did it ever when it came to the Lanes,especially Trent.  
  
Daria reached out to shake Trent harder but stopped herself,thinking for a moment.  
'Hmm this is the perfect opportunity to look at Trent all you want' she told herself 'Take a long look Daria,this is the last time you'll have such a chance'  
  
It was nearly twenty minutes later,and no sign of Jane.  
'Must have fell asleep' Daria sighed 'Oh well,won't miss me then'  
  
Smiling to herself,Daria pulled the afgan off the recliner and wrapped it around her body.  
Settling into the plump chair,she yawned and re-focused her gaze onto Trent,sleeping soundly across the living room.  
In the corner of the room,a fire crackled warming her.  
  
  
As her eyes focused,she looked over to notice she was alone.  
  
"Where's Daria..maybe she took a shower"  
  
Jane crawled out of bed,and looked at her alarm clock  
  
Her eyes widened,nearly popping out of the sockets  
The clock red 6:00 am.  
Her first reaction was surprise she was up herself,then worry as to her best friends whereabouts.  
  
Dragging herself down the hallway and stairs,Jane yawned "Damn Daria,not even punctual you gets up this insanely early...where are you?"  
  
Passing the living room,she was met with relief then pure bliss.  
Quickly darting back up to her room she grabbed her easel and paints.  
For any other reason she would have crawled right back into bed but for this opportunity she was suddenly buzzed wide awake.  
  
After a few hours the sun began peeking in the windows,and Jane finished up.  
Eager to be done before anyone woke,Jane packed up her supplies and replaced them in her room,then dressed and came back downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen,she started some coffee and micro-waved a couple pop tarts.  
  
Grabbing coffee cups from the cupboard,she yelled "Breakfast is served,come and get it!"   
  
Daria stirred,rubbing her eyes "Be down in a second mom"  
  
Her eyes opened and focused,causing her to jump up "Damn"  
  
Jane appeared at the doorway "Now,now is that any way to greet the person who cooked for you?"  
  
"Uh,morning Jane," Daria mumbled,slightly flushed "YOU cooked?"  
  
Jane nodded "Well if you consider warming two pop tarts in the microwave cooking"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes "Hey it's how my mom cooks ALL the time"  
  
"Then that settles it," Jane replied leaning against the door frame "Microwave equals cooking"  
  
Daria gingerly stepped away from the recliner as if walking quietly would erase Janes memory "Well lets eat then"  
  
Jane eyed her,noticing her obvious embarrassment "Yeah,sure lets do that,coffee's almost ready too"  
  
A little while later,Jane and Daria were just about to walk out the door when a radio annoncement caught there attention  
  
"Due to the late night snow storm last night in Lawndale,all classes will be cancelled until further notice.."  
  
High fiving eachother,the friends smiled  
  
"All roads,and businesses will be closed until snow plows are able to clear off the streets,please remain indoors and safe..current temperature is -35c"  
  
Jane looked out the window,and her eyebrows arched "Damn Daria it's freakin' unbelievable out there,the snows up to the bottom of the window ledge and I can't even see Trents car"  
  
Daria grimaced "Great,how am I supposed to get home..oh wait I don't care"  
  
She smiled,mirroring Janes expression  
  
"This is awesome,a vacation away from my family..and I must say,its extremely well deserved"  
  
Jane skipped excitedly around the kitchen "Ooh this is going to be so much fun,let go wake Trent and tell him about the white oasis out there"  
  
Shrugging Daria followed Jane  
  
After a raised eyebrow at her friend seeing her brother covered up snugly in a blanket she reached down.  
Pulling the corner of the fuzzy,black cover,Jane sent  
Trent flying off the couch.  
  
Sprawled out,Trent shivered "Hey Janey,what'd ya do that for?"  
  
"Had to wake you up somehow," Jane mused "Unlike Daria I know you could sleep through a tornado,  
and therefore am not going to waste precious time trying to get you up while being 'nice'"  
  
"Uh,...thanks?" Trent replied uneasily  
  
"Yeah your a real saint Jane," Daria quipt taking off her jacket "How do you live with such a caring sister Trent?"  
  
Trent smiled,and laughed "Yep thanks Janey,everyone knows the best way to wake up is flying through the air,followed up by rug burn from hitting the carpet..truly a heart stopper"  
  
"Aww you guys are too wimpy," Jane laughed "By the way Trent,you need to get to a window asap..there's a surprise there you can't miss"  
  
Trents eyebrow arched "If its anything like your last surprise I think I'll pass"  
  
Daria smiled,then walked over to the nearest window "No this surprise is definitely worth the venture"  
  
Trent came up from behind her,craning his neck over her head.  
Her heart began to instantly raced as she felt his warm breath on her.  
  
"Cool," he exclaimed eying the scene "Well doesn't look like anyones gonna get outta this place,I take it schools cancelled?"  
  
"You take it right," Jane replied flopping down on the sofa "Todays all about fun for a change"  
  
"Fun?" Daria asked,sitting next to Jane "What did you have in mind Lane?"  
  
Jane shrugged "Hmm..well we could watch TV,or I could always paint...then there's-  
  
Trent raised a hand,cutting off his sister "You guys could check out my new song if you want"  
  
Daria perked up "New song? the spirals gotta new song,cool"  
  
Trent grinned "Well not really,I kinda just made it up myself..you know in my free time"  
  
Jane smirked "Free time Trent,every minute is free time for you"  
  
Trent blushed,embarrassed by his sisters comment "Thanks Janey"  
  
Just about to offer her usual 'no problem' comment,Daria cut her off  
  
"I'd love to hear it Trent," she replied warmly "I'm sure if you wrote it,its cool"  
  
Jane was shocked speechless at her friends openness.  
  
Trent smiled in return "Thanks Daria,you opinion means alot to me..I mean your a good judge of what sounds good,being a writer and all"  
  
Just as fast as the smile appeared on her face it dissappeared "Uh,yeah.."  
  
"Cool,I call it 'Undertow'"  
  
Trent lifted his guitar from the floor and sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
  
Standing by yourself  
High on the hills of Mystik ocean  
So this is where you come,to walk with your friends  
Strange how it leaves you with no emotion  
  
You can't fight the undertow  
Not when your all alone  
You can't fight the undertow  
How long till you let go  
  
Taking one step back  
Trying to pull yourself together  
No matter what you say  
Nothing you do,can hold back the forces you knew   
forever  
  
You can't fight the undertow  
Not when your all alone  
You can't fight the undertow  
How long till you let go  
  
  
"Its a little rough I know,but I'm gonna work out the kinks..darken it up a bit maybe"  
  
"No!" Daria replied almost desperately "Don't change a thing,its perfect..it speaks from the heart,you can relate you know?"  
  
"Sure,I guess" Trent replied with a grin "You really like it the way it is?"  
  
"Oh,yeah" Daria answered,in a daze "I love it infact"  
  
"Cool" Trent met her eyes "If it has the Daria seal of approval I know its gotta be playable..what about you Janey,what do u think?"  
  
Jane sat up,trying to appear alert "Daria's right,the song rocks..and I for one think she should take the song lyrics advice..not fighting the  
forces and all"  
  
Trent looked confused,and if Daria's eyes could kill  
Jane would be gone about fifteen words ago.  
  
"Anyway," Daria replied quickly "I think I'm gonna head up to your room for awhile Jane,and read"  
  
"Right behind you amigo," Jane got to her feet "There's a painting calling to me,and I'm not one to dyne the muse..catcha later Trent"  
  
"Yeah see ya guys in a few," Trent exclaimed getting up "I'm gonna catch up on some serious napping"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and followed Daria upstairs  
  
Once at the door,Daria grabbed Jane by the shirt "What the HELL were you thinking Jane?!?"  
  
"Um,care to elaborate on that?"  
  
Daria crossed her arms and paced back and forth "You know exactly what I mean Jane,everything...your constant yentaing,the song comment"  
  
"Chill out Daria,Trent is oblivious remember," Jane sat down on her bed   
  
"He may be oblivious,but he isn't stupid Jane," Daria replied with a sigh   
  
"Listen,he doesn't know you have feelings for him,or even that that song he wrote could be easily related to your crush on him"  
  
Daria's eyes narrowed "Damn Jane one of these times he's gonna figure out one of your comments and either be extremely creeped out or laugh,any senerio seems too embarrassing to even think about"  
  
Jane began painting "Sorry Daria,but if it makes you feel any better I think that song really Iwas/I about you"  
  
Throwing herself backwards onto Janes bed,Daria laughed "Yeah,right keep dreaming Jane"  
  
Stopping her paintbrush in mid-stroke,Jane looked up "No really,I do"  
  
Daria was becoming frustrated with her friend "Jane please,Trent has dated numerous girls..you told me that yourself..you of all people should know he has better things to do then write about a girl who is nothing more than his little sisters best friend"  
  
Going back to her painting,Jane broke eye contact "You know your more than that to him Daria,and he hasn't dated since that thing with Monique at your house"  
  
Daria made a face,then buried her face in Janes pillow "Please,don't remind me..anyway take that as a perfect example,Monique is the kinda girl Trent goes for not some little high school kid mooning after him..Monique has more to offer"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Daria groaned,hiding her face "You know what Jane,I don't need to spell it out for you"  
  
That caught her attention,but she kept on working "Oh I see,well in that case your safe...Trents never even gone all the way"  
  
Suddenly Daria's face reappeared from beneath the pillow "What?!?"  
  
Jane continued to admire her painting,not really paying attention to her friend "I said Trent hasn't had sex,he's a virgin"  
  
Daria was shocked to put it mildly "You expect me to believe your brothers never slept with a girl,and he's dated more than his fair share?"  
  
"Thats what I'm saying," Jane replied absentmindedly "He told me so himself when we got in an arguement about me dating older guys..namely Jesse"  
  
Her mouth hung open a little "I can't believe it"  
  
Jane finally snapped back into reality,as she finished her painting "Can't believe what Daria?"  
  
Daria's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion "Jane,you said your brother never went all the way are you just yanking my chain or something because I swear-  
  
Janes eyes widened "I wha-Damn no I wasn't lying,I just get the feeling Trent wouldn't appreciate me telling anyone that... considering he said at the time not to"  
  
Daria smiled a little,glad for once on of Janes slip-ups was for her benefit instead of the usual alienation it caused her "Don't worry Jane,I'm not one to gossip..I won't any anything,so Trent won't ever know you told me"  
  
Jane smiled a little back "Thanks,and don't think I don't see this new found information makes you just a little happy"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes "Sure,Jane"  
  
  
A few minutes later,Daria and Jane went back downstairs  
To both of their suprise,Trent was in the kitchen making lunch.  
  
"Whats with the Betty crocker routine Trent,I thought you were going to catch up on your beauty sleep?"  
  
She threw a smile at Daria,then sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh yeah,well since were all stuck here I thought I should make something for us to eat Janey," Trent opened the oven and slid a frozen pizza inside "I hope you like 'the works' Daria,Janey and I haven't gotten to the grocery store yet"  
  
Daria took a seat next to Jane,then smiled "Sounds great,thanks Trent"  
  
"No problem" Trent replied with his lopsided half smile  
  
"So kids,whats on the agenda for today?" Jane asked  
  
Just as Daria was about to answer,the phone rang.  
Trent hopped up to get it,then looked back to the table   
  
"It's your mom Daria"  
  
Daria got up and took the phone from Trent.  
Jane and Trent sat together talking until Daria came back.  
  
"Well it looks like our day of fun is gonna have to wait Jane," Daria replied lifting her jacket from the back of the chair "It seems the snow plows have already been out and mom wants me home a.s.a.p"  
  
Trent and Jane shared the same look,disappointment  
  
"Need a ride Daria?" Trent asked sliding out of his chair  
  
"Thanks for the offer but dad's on his way"  
  
Jane got up and stood beside her brother "Well I'll phone you later,maybe you can come over and we can do something fun"  
  
Sliding on her jacket,Daria smiled and tied her boots "Sounds good Jane,I'll be awaiting"  
  
Just as she finished,a car horn sounded outside "Well that'll be my ride,see ya later Jane,"  
  
With a smile and faint blush she reached for the doorknob "Bye Trent"  
  
"See ya tonight Daria," Trent replied with a grin  
  
Jane and Trent waved from behind the door as Daria drove away.  
  
  
Once Jakes car had disappeared,Trent sat down at the kitchen table arms crossed and a angry look on his face  
  
"Whats wrong Trent?" Jane asked a little concerned,her brother hardly ever got mad so something must have happened "You look mad"  
  
Leaning back in his chair,he sighed "What happened today Janey?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Trent was losing his patients "I mean what happened in your room today,what did you tell Daria?"  
  
Jane looked like a deer caught in headlights "You..how did you-"  
  
"I was walking by your room and I heard my name"  
  
Jane bit her lip,nervously "What exactly did you hear Trent?"  
  
Trent looked pale,and mad "You told her Janey,I thought you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone?"  
  
Jane threw her hands in the air,defeated "I know,I'm really sorry Trent..it was a slip-up"  
  
"Great," Trent replied rolling his eyes  
  
Sitting up,Jane eyed her brother "Why do you care if Daria knows anyway?"  
  
Now it was Trents turn to look frozen "Uh..I don't..I just-it was a secret Janey,you know those things that your not supposed to tell anyone"  
  
Jane knew her brother was lying but she decided not to push any further "Yeah I guess your right,sorry"  
  
Not being able to say mad at Jane,Trent smiled a little "Its okay,so hungry? The pizza should be ready"  
  
"Always" Jane replied with a grin "Lets eat"  
  
  
La lalala...  
  
  
  
  
TBC...Only if u want 


	3. Daria Doesn't Love You

A.N:It's my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
  
  
  
Part three of the series:  
~Daria doesn't love you~  
  
  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Trent begins to realize he has feelings for Daria but hasn't told her.  
The night he decides to let her know,something comes up and she cancels on him.  
Feeling ditched,Trent takes out his anger in a song to himself.After drinking too much of course.  
But when Daria's plans change she decides to go over unannounced and overhears him.  
  
  
  
It was a long time coming,and he knew that.  
But no matter how much his heart longed for it,nothing prepared Trent for the reality that Daria Morgandorffer  
his sisters best friend was the one he would fall for hardest.But would he screw it up with one stupid move?  
  
  
  
Friday night was a gig for Mystik Spiral.  
Jane had asked Daria to come along a few days before with her own agenda in mind,as always.  
The two of them sat at a table sipping cokes,watching.  
  
Jane "So....up for another drink,mines almost done?"  
  
Glancing over she could see her friend had that glazed over,dreamy look on her face as she watched Trent.  
  
Jane grinned" Earth to Daria,I know lover-boy is more interesting than moi but-  
  
Daria blushed a little,then gave her trademark glare,the usual reaction to Jane's insinuations "Let me,I have to go to the little ladies room anyway"  
  
Jane raised an eyebrow and noted Trent was finishing up his set,the obvious reason for Daria's eagerness to leave "Alrighty-just hurry up,I wouldn't want you to lose any Trent lusting after time"  
  
Daria got up quickly,her eyes narrowing "Lane one of these times I'm really going to go through with my threat"  
  
Jane laughed "My day wouldn't be complete without a death threat from you,Morgandorffer"  
  
Just as Daria slipped out of sight,Trent and Jesse walked up to the table.  
Jesse sat down,drinking the last of Janes coke.  
Jane gave him a slightly annoyed look,then smiled.  
  
Jane "So you guys were great tonight,killer show!"  
  
Trent half smiled "Thanks Janey...hey where's Daria?"  
  
Jane grinned wildly "Oh she went to get drinks,why miss her??"  
  
Trent blushed and turned,coughing a little "So did you ask her about Saturday yet,you know the party?"  
  
Jane pretended to ponder the question "Hmmm...Saturday...."  
  
Trent raised his eyebrow "Yeah,party at our house for Jesse's birthday"  
  
Jane "Ah yes,the big shin dig for Jess at casa de lane...how could I forget"   
  
Trent crossed his arms,waiting for an answer.  
Jane enjoyed watching him suffer,so she decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Yep I asked and she declined,something about getting back together with Tom....I don't know,I think they have a date"  
  
Trent looked like someone had punch him in the stomach "She did,uh..oh..oh"  
  
Jane felt a little bad for lying to him,as she saw his hurt expression "Just kidding big brother,she's coming"  
  
Trying to hide his relief,Trent ran a hand through his hair and looked away,pretending he didn't care "Oh,cool"  
  
"Whats cool?"  
  
Daria walked over,struggling to carry four drinks.  
Trent smiled and reached out.  
  
"Here let me help you with that,thanks for getting us all refreshments,Daria"  
  
Daria felt a wave of butterflies,secretly loving the way Trent said her name,in his low,raspy voice "Uh,no problem"  
  
Trent pulled out a chair for her and for a brief moment  
Daria wondered if Trent had feelings for her back.  
'get real daria' she told herself quickly  
  
Trent sat beside her "So,Janey tells me your comin to Jesse's birthday bash Saturday night Daria"  
  
Daria starts to get flustered with Trent staring at her  
Feeling suddenly overheated,she takes a drink then removes her jacket "Mmm...yeah it sounds fun"  
  
Trent tries not to stare at Daria but her figure is in clear sight and she hardly ever shows it.  
So he quickly steals a glance,looking mesmerized but Daria doesn't notice,the scene however doesn't go un-noticed by Jane,who looks pleased.  
  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
Trent drives Daria home,then Jane and him head back to their house.  
They sit in silence,the radio low.  
Then Jane decides to go for it.  
  
"So Trent,have fun tonight?"  
  
Trent looks skeptically at her,then back to the road "Sure Janey,it's always cool"  
  
Jane wrinkles her eyebrows in frustration "No,I mean did you like the company?"  
  
Trent looks a little weirded out "Uh,I'm not sure what you mean,Jesse's my friend and you're my sister"  
  
Jane slaps her forehead "Grrr,no my oblivious brother I mean the other company, I caught you staring at Daria"  
  
Trents eyes widen,suddenly panicked "Wha-uh..I don't know what your talkin about Janey"  
  
Jane rolls her eyes "Please spare me Trent,I know what I saw"  
  
Worried Trent throws his hands in the air in mock surrender "I'm so sorry Janey,I didn't mean to fall for Daria...I swear I never thought I'd feel like this about her..I..She's your best friend and too young for me,not to mention she probably doesn't even-  
  
Jane cuts her brother off,waving her hands "Hey it doesn't bother me at all,in fact I'm all for it"  
  
Trent raises his eyebrow "You are?"  
  
Jane nods,smiling.  
  
Trent looks unconvinced "You sure,I mean I know you always say stuff but I just thought you were joking around"  
  
Jane is grinning "Hey believe me,no one wants you and Daria to happen more that me,you guys are perfect for each other"  
  
Suddenly Trent frowns "Uh,I don't know Janey..I don't think Daria likes me *that* way"  
  
It's all Jane can do not to spill the beans right then and there,but she manages to stop herself.  
  
"Well I guess you'll never know unless you ask her"  
  
"I don't wanna freak her out Janey,what if she is totally weirded out by it and never wants to face me again..I would ruin your friendship,I don't want that to happen,not to mention she'd hate me"  
  
Jane turns her head towards the side window to conceal her smile "Oh,I wouldn't worry about that"  
  
Trent still looks worried "Umm,well I guess I could tell her tomorrow at the party"  
  
Jane bites her lip,to contain her excitement "Sounds great Trent,good luck"  
  
Trent,and Jane are now home.  
Hopping out of the car,Jane does a little victory dance getting out some of her excitement.  
  
"Oh god,this is gonna be the death of me"  
  
Trent unlocks the door "What was that Janey?"  
  
Jane heads inside "Oh nothing,goodnight"  
  
Trent closes the door "'Nite"  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Daria wakes up and looks at her alarm clock,yawning "Hmm...10:30 I wonder if Janes up yet?"  
  
Reaching over to pick up the phone,Daria is startled to see her mom sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
Helen smiles "Morning sweetie,sleep well?"  
  
"Uh,mom what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh,I just wanted to tell you I think its so wonderful of you to give up your Saturday night to help me paint the office..I know you'd probably rather spend it with Jane,thats why I'm so thankful you offered,you know my schedules tight with work all the time"  
  
Daria looks confused "Um,I don't remember volunteering-  
  
"Oh sure you did honey,remember Jane and her brother were at the door a few weeks ago and I asked right after-  
  
Daria drifted off,thinking about it while her mom yammered on "Damn,todays the sixth?"  
  
Helen nodded then answered her ringing cell phone "Daria,I've gotta take this..thanks again and see you tonight"  
  
As her mom walked out,Daria pulled the sheet over her head,groaning then angrily mumbling,than pulled them back down.  
Remembering Jane,she dialed the phone.  
  
After two rings,someone answered "Lane residence,Jane speaking"  
  
Daria laughed "Thats the first time I've heard you say something so formal,whats up?"  
  
Jane smiled "Hmm I don't know,just wanted to see what it was like I guess"  
  
Daria cringed,fearing the next oh so obvious question  
  
"So when you coming over compadre?"  
  
"Uh,your not gonna be happy about this but-  
  
"Oh no,you better not end that with 'I can't come over' Morgandorffer"  
  
"Okay I won't,but your gonna be mighty mad when I don't show tonight Lane"  
  
Jane whined "Daria!"  
  
"Jane please don't make me feel any worse about this,I really wanted to go tonight but mom roped me into helping her paint the study,apparently I promised to help weeks ago"  
  
"Damn Daria,I had a special surprise and everything"  
  
Daria raised an eyebrow "Surprise? You do know it isn't MY birthday tonight right?"  
  
Jane laughed,despite her disappointment "Oh I know you'd *love* it anyway,it's something you've *wanted* for a long time"  
  
Thinking Jane has spent to much time in her paint fume filled room "Uh sure Jane,whatever you say"  
  
Jane shrugs,teasing "Ah well,doesn't matter now you'll NEVER get it"  
  
Daria rolls her eyes "Hmm..well I better dig up those overalls for tonight"  
  
Jane laughs,then starts painting "You,overalls..mm-hmm"  
  
Daria stretches "Yep never gonna happen,oh well I better get going,tell Jesse I said happy birthday,kay?  
  
"Sure thing,bye Daria"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jane looks down at her painting with a frown.  
On it Trent is on one knee professing his love to a blushing Daria.  
  
Suddenly Trent peeks his head in "Mornin' Janey"  
  
Jane smiles,covering up the painting "Good morning Trent"  
  
"So wanna head over to the bag 'n buy and get the party stuff with me?"  
  
"Your actually up before noon,what gives?"  
  
Trent blushes a little,then fiddles with the bottom of his shirt "Oh well you know,big day and all"  
  
Janes smile falls as she remembers the phone convo "Uh Trent,hate to break it to you but Daria bailed for tonight"  
  
Trents expression turns to sadness "Really?....Oh well,thats cool"  
  
"I'm sorry Trent,I know you had plans and everything"  
  
"Don't worry about it Janey,besides I'm sure it's important if Daria can't make it"  
  
Jane shrugged "Not really,she had some lame ass excuse about helping her mom paint the office"  
  
Forgetting about Trents feelings for Daria for a moment,Jane spaced out as she painted "I can't believe she flaked,and more importantly to spend time with her mom,who she doesn't even get along with"  
  
Jokingly Jane thought out loud,forgetting Trent  
"Probably just lied about the whole mom thing and made other plans so she didn't have to hang with us losers"  
  
Trent shook Jane back into reality with his voice  
Although he felt crushed by her words,he hid it "Hmm..nah Daria's your best friend Janey,she isn't like that"  
  
Jane nodded "Your right,oh well back to the old drawing board"  
  
*Later that night*   
  
The party was rockin,there was a big show of people and Jesse sat with a paper crown on,drinking with a grin.  
Jane watched as Trent grabbed yet another beer,a collection of empties near his chair.  
He was getting pretty wasted,and Jane noticed he couldn't walk quite straight.  
  
Picking up his guitar,he stumbled onto the 'stage'  
a makeshift area surrounded by people and raised his hands,signaling people to listen.  
The room was suddenly silent.  
  
"Hey everyone,ahh hhappy birthday Jess,I hope your havin' a ggood one..."  
  
Jane watched as he balanced himself,and continued  
  
"Uh,I wrote this one about..five drinks ago and I wanted to share it"  
  
Jane cringed,hoping he'd pass out before he embarrassed himself too badly.  
  
"So this is..this ones for my mystery girl,who broke my heart when she didn't come tonight"  
  
Janes eyes widened,as she realized who he was blabbering about and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who had just walked in a few seconds after his speech.  
  
Her hands instantly flew up to her neck in a crossing motion,trying to signal her brother to stop but he just swung on his guitar strap.  
  
Daria walked over,all decked out in a black skirt,gray turtle neck,her hair up in a ponytail and surprisingly enough she had contacts in.  
Which shocked Jane,since Daria protested them while going out with Tom.  
But what surprised her most was the small hint of blood red lipstick on her.  
  
Jane froze "Wow snappy getup Morgandorffer,whats up I thought you weren't coming tonight"  
  
Daria smiled "Oh well mom had an emergency meeting go she let me off the hook,and well my apparal is thanks to none other than my darling sister Quinn,who insisted upon hearing about this party that I not look,and I quote "like my usual freaky self" tonight..so thats the story,so..wheres Trent?"  
  
Jane closed her eyes,rubbing her temples as a guitar wailed out a chord.  
Turning around,Daria spotted Trent,but he didn't see her.  
  
In a low voice,Trent began to sing looking more and more pained with every word  
  
  
  
  
Nothings ever going to make her happy  
She doesn't mind cause she's used to it that way  
Time,time,time drags on forever  
She's still trying to get it together  
  
Daria doesn't love you  
Not like you want her to  
Some dreams don't come true  
Daria doesn't love you,no she doesn't love you  
  
Four in the morning your still wide awake  
Just cant shake,shake,shake the headache  
Up all night,up all day again  
Don't wanna talk to any of your friends  
  
Daria doesn't love you  
Not like you want her to  
Some dreams don't come true  
Daria doesn't love you,no she doesn't love you  
  
I know its hard for you to take  
Everybody makes a few mistakes,sometimes  
  
Nothings ever going to make you happy  
You don't mind you getting used to it that way  
  
Daria doesn't love you  
Not like you want her to  
Daria doesn't love you  
  
No,she doesn't love you  
  
  
  
Trent finished the song by collapsing onto the floor.  
Jane slowly looked over at Daria,who seemed almost dead,unmoving.  
  
"So this was your big surprise Jane?"   
  
As soon as the words were uttered,she bolted from the room.  
  
  
Jane ran after her,yelling "Daria,wait!"  
  
Outside,Daria paced back and forth on the front lawn.  
Jane stood on the front step,cautiously watching her.  
Biting her lip,Jane noted that her best friend appeared to be too angry,and embarrassed to speak.  
'Give her a minute' she told herself  
  
As Daria dropped into the snow on her knees,Jane was shocked by what she saw.  
Daria was actually crying and Jane couldn't believe it,she'd never seen Daria so emotional.  
  
Her heart lurched,and her feet suddenly began to move.  
Walking over,she wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Are you okay Daria? I'm really sorry about Trent,he was drunk..he didn't mean it"  
  
Daria tried to speak through sobs "He..he..he thinks I'm cold and heartless"  
  
Jane pushed away from Daria,her hands on Daria's shoulders,looking her in the eye "Trents wasted,he has no idea what he's talking about"  
  
Daria looked at the ground,a tear falling down her cheek "He loves me?...I can't believe what he said..I'm so confused..he thinks I don't love him.."  
  
Jane shook Daria "Daria your delirious,this wasn't how it was supposed to happen..you can't take a word he said seriously"  
  
Daria shook her head "No,I'm..I don't know,I don't know what that song was all about,Trent doesn't have feelings for me..I'm the one who's crazy about him,not the other way around"  
  
Jane pulled Daria to her feet "I'm sorry Daria,this whole night sucks..maybe you should just talk to Trent tomorrow,when he sobers up...you can spend the night if you'd like"  
  
Daria feels like her head is spinning,her mind on overload "I better go lay down,I don't feel so-  
  
With that she runs a feet away and throws up behind a bush.  
Jane helps her inside,and up to her room.  
When she comes back downstairs,Trent is stirring on the ground.  
  
As his eyes slowly open,he jumps to his feet "Whats going on Janey? What happened?"  
  
Jane scowls "Dammit Trent,you really screwed up tonight!"  
  
Trent looked confused,and sick  
  
Placing her hands on her hips,Jane begins to pace "Daria showed up tonight,all decked out and happy to be here...that is until she heard your song"  
  
With a shiver,Trent looked like he was about to puke "No...no please tell me your just kidding Janey"  
  
Jane folded her arms,an angry look on her face "I wish I could"  
  
Trent hopped to his feet "Damn,I can't believe I did something so stupid...thats it,I'm going to talk to her,where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs,in my room..but I don't think thats such a good idea,after she heard your little number she got sick,literally"  
  
Trent cursed "No,I can't wait all night...I'll never sleep knowing I hurt Daria like that"  
  
Before Jane could protest anymore,Trent lept for the stairs.  
  
Int:Janes room  
  
Daria stirred a little,clenching the warm comforter on Janes bed under her chin.  
Nodding off,her eyes flew open again a second later as she heard the noise again.  
  
'Knock 'Knock  
  
The gentle rapping was coming from Janes bedroom door  
  
Daria moaned,her head aching "Jane please could you get me some pain killers,my head is aching"  
  
The sound of footsteps walking downstairs,brought relief to her a little,thinking her friend was going to the kitchen to get the medicine.  
  
Her eyes remained closed as she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed,and hand her two pills and a cold glass of water.  
  
"Thanks" she murmured quickly downing the contents  
  
As she took a drink from the glass her eyes slowly opened and focused on Trent causing her to spit out the water  
  
"Trent? What are you-why are-I thought you were Jane"  
  
Trent nodded,then Daria noticed something that shocked her..tears were falling down his cheeks  
  
"Daria I'm so sorry about that idiotic song,its just I was upset you weren't coming and I drank too much"  
  
He stopped a little embarrassed,and quickly wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his shirt "And I wanted to tell you I like...I really like you,I mean I have feelings for you-romantic feelings but you bailed and I thought you did so because you didn't like me"  
  
Daria was shocked Trent was so open,and emotional.  
She pulled him in for a hug,then quickly backed away  
  
"I'm sorry you thought that Trent,the only reason I was so upset was because I have feelings for you too..."  
  
Her voice wavered a bit "I always have"  
  
Trent was wide eyed "You have?"  
  
Blushing,Daria picked invisible lint off the comforter "Um,I guess..since..since the moment I met you"  
  
  
Trent was speechless,then a warm smile fell apon his lips "Wow,you know Daria I think the end of this night more than makes up for the beginning of it"  
  
Daria mirrored his expression,then leaned in and hugged him tightly "This moment does have a certain dream come true like quality to it"  
  
"Couldn't of said it better myself"  
  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Hideaway

A.N:It's my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
  
  
  
Part four of the series:  
~Hideaway -Now you see me,now you see us not- Lyrics by "Ivy"  
  
  
  
All gone,the sun is off to bed  
The days done,so rest your head  
We'll fly to a place across the bay  
Outside where it's dark,and gray  
  
We'll hide away,under silver waves  
We'll ly awake,under a silver sky,we'll hide away  
  
So long,the night is closing in  
Everyone is alone again  
Were going on a midnight ride  
Under stars and satellites  
  
A thousand miles,from where we've been  
We'll hide away,under silver waves  
We'll ly awake,under a silver sky,we'll hide away  
  
  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Daria,and Trent hide their relationship ala Monica & Chandler "friends" from their friends and family after the embarrassing night of Jesse's birthday but what happens when it comes out in the open?  
  
  
  
  
Daria Morgandorffer stood in the dark,the cool night air sending shivers to course through her body.  
Closing her eyes she warmed to the feeling of a jacket being wrapped around her shoulders,but more so the fiery feeling of the object of her affections lips brushing hers.  
  
With more intensity he pulled her closer to him,his arms wrapping around her hips as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Breaking her out of her dreamlike state,her watch beeped furiously.  
  
"Damn," she rested her head on his shoulder,as her cheek brushing his neck she felt him shiver "Sorry,I must be cold"  
  
He smiled,hugging her tightly "Well that's not why I shivered but I'd be more than willing to warm you up"  
  
Daria couldn't help but smile as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.He made her melt with his grin but sometimes she wondered if he knew that.  
  
She locked eyes with him,then reached down to take his hands in hers "I..I love you,you know Trent..I just wanted to make sure you knew that"  
  
Trent was stunned,Daria had never said she loved him before,neither of them had,although they'd been dating for a few months.  
When it came to speaking her mind Daria always had a snappy,most often sarcastic comeback but with matters of her heart she was more guarded.  
It wasn't that she didn't feel,she just kept her feelings to herself to not risk humiliation.  
Trent on the other hand had dated many girls but never said the three magic words,and knowing Daria he didn't want to rush things.  
  
Feeling his eyes begin to well up with tears,Trent blinked then pulled Daria as close as possible.  
  
Brushing her hair back,his voice was low but warm near her ear "Well that's certainly a relief since I love you,Daria"  
  
Daria smiled her famous Mona Lisa smile "Well I better be turning in before I take you up on your offer,Lane"  
  
Trent grinned,raising his eyebrow "Well then,by all means please do stay"  
  
Playfully pushing Trent,Daria gasped as he fell to the ground..pulling her with him.  
As she landed on top of him,her heart began to race and her breathing intensified.  
Trent looked up at her,his heart beating just as fast.  
  
Daria grinned,placing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling him to his feet,blushing slightly "Not so fast Lane,as much as I want my first time to be on the lawn of my front yard"  
  
With a laugh,Trent brushed grass of his pants "I guess I see what you mean,well I better be heading home..Janey's probably wondering why it took me so long at the store"  
  
Slowly pulling his jacket off,Daria secretly thought to herself how much she loved it,smelling exactly like him.  
  
"Here you go" she replied handing it over  
  
"No you hold onto it,I have tons of jackets"  
  
Daria smiled,then pulled the gray,wool scarf from her neck "Here,take this..I..um-  
  
She looked down,slightly embarrassed "I want you to have something of mine too"  
  
Trent took the scarf and quickly wrapped it around his neck "Thanks Daria,I love it..it reminds me of you"  
  
Daria blushed,pleased "Mmhmm me too,with your jacket I mean"  
  
Trent was just about to kiss Daria when the outside light turned on,followed by Helen peeking her head out  
"Daria..Daria is that you,are you out there?"  
  
Pulling Trent close for once last kiss,Daria stepped out into the lit lawn,and walked up the walkway  
  
"Yes,sorry mom..I ran a little late at Jane's," Daria replied sincerely "I hope your not mad"  
  
Helen smiled warmly at her daughter "No problem dear,I was just getting worried thats all"  
  
Trent watched from behind a tree as Daria followed her mom inside,but turned quickly to wave goodbye with a smile.  
Raising his hand,he waved back then hopped in his car which was cleverly parked a few houses away.  
  
*The Next Morning(Saturday)*  
  
The warm sun was a pleasant surprise for Daria,who had chosen to walk to the Lane house,when Jane called to invite her over.  
Kicking a rock,she silently cursed to herself  
"Man,I hate lying to Jane about her brother...even with her damn annoying yenta act but its just for a little while longer"  
Stopping,Daria realized she was at the end of her journey,Janes house  
  
"Only a few more days Jane,then I won't have any secrets from you anymore"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Trent appeared at the other side of the screen door,which Daria didn't realize was open.  
  
"Oh hey Trent" she replied casually  
  
Pulling her inside,Trent looked her in the eyes "Don't worry,Janeys in the shower..but I heard what you said,and I'm sorry Daria"  
  
Smiling,Daria gave him a thankful look "Well,you know"  
  
"Yeah,Janeys your best friend and I know you don't like lying to her..we'll tell her soon though,we'll tell everyone"  
  
Daria eyes widened "Everyone?"  
  
Trent did his laugh/cough thing  
"Well not *everyone*"  
  
Pulling him close for a hug,Daria sighed "Thanks Trent,I know how you hate lying to Jane too"  
  
Trent nodded,then pulled away as he heard the water in the shower turn off.  
Daria winked,then walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
Following,Trent sat down too,but not to close to her.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute,you two on the love seat"  
  
Daria and Trent turned in union to see Jane dressed only in a towel,with a towel wrapped around her hair eyeing them with a grin.  
  
Shooting her a deadly glare,Daria jumped to her feet "Hey Jane,almost ready for the sick,sad world marathon?"  
  
Jane smirked "Little eager to desert my brother here are we? Don't worry he doesn't bite..well maybe for you"  
  
Daria blushed instantly despite the current situation "Jane! No I'm not-uh Trent you wanna..um join us?"  
  
Jane laughed at her friends awkwardness "Yeah common bro,it'll be fun"  
  
Trent quickly considered accepting the offer,loving the idea of getting to spend time with Daria,but then remembered he'd have to act like he wasn't in love with her,and that would be too hard   
"Uh,I think I'll pass Janey..gotta practice you know,um thanks anyway"  
  
Jane shrugged "O-kay see ya later"  
  
Trent walked to the basement door "Cool,later"  
  
  
Daria sat on Janes bed,pulling a book out of her bag nd turning it open.  
Jane looked like she was going to her easel to paint per usual but changed her mind,taking a seat next to her best friend.  
  
"So I've been meaning to ask you," she began pulling the book from Daria's hands "Whatever happened Saturday night?"  
  
Daria froze,but was expecting the question "Well Trent came in and explained the whole song thing was a big drunken mistake and he didn't mean anything he said,he was just out of it"  
  
Janes eyebrows sky rocketed up "You mean to tell me all my oblivious brother offered as an apology was that he had one too many beers?"  
  
"You sound surprised Jane," Daria replied quickly "Why else would he sing that ridiculous song,I know he doesn't really have feelings for me"  
  
Jane watched Daria talk with a shocked expression  
  
"If its okay with you I'd really like to forget that whole stupid night,it's not exactly one of my favorite memories" Daria sighed  
  
Swallowing,Jane's brow furrowed "Yeah I guess your right,sorry amigo"  
  
Daria picked up her book from Janes bed "It not your fault Jane,for the record I'm really glad you were there..I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't picked up the pieces"  
  
Jane smiled a little,despite her shocked state "The night was pretty horrible,I can't imagine what the other people at the party thought of Trents little moment of idiocy.."  
  
Silently noting Daria's frown,Jane quickly covered  
  
"I mean they probably couldn't desifer it from Icebox Woman anyway,99 percent of them were wasted when they walked in"  
  
Daria raised her hands "Hey it doesn't bother me,most of Lawndale doesn't know me from adam anyway"  
  
"I'm sorry Trent led you on"  
  
Lifting her book up to cover her expression,Daria shrugged "He didn't,I was stupid to think for even a second what he was saying was even close to the truth,he was completely gone"  
  
"You didn't know that,and if anyone's stupid here it's my brother..and believe me he has a Jane Lane size kick in the ass comin' to him"  
  
Daria laughed a little,then frowned "Yeah well,Damn I totally forgot-I better get going..I have to go to the library and get a book for that report due Wednesday,thanks for the talk Jane"  
  
"No problem," Jane replied with a smile "Your my best friend Daria,anytime"  
  
Jane walked Daria to the door.  
Just as she was walking down the sidewalk something odd caught her eye.  
Trent was outside shoveling the walk but it wasn't that,it was what he was wearing.  
  
"Is that Daria's scarf?"  
  
  
  
La lalala....  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Harder Now That Its Over

Part Five of the series:  
~Harder,now that its over  
  
  
Syn:Trent and Daria's relationship hits the rocks when people's reactions to their lies are out,will Jane come to the rescue to help her favourite couple patch things up?  
Disclaimer:Lyrics by Ryan Adams  
  
They slapped them on you,where that bracelet used to be   
You know the one I bought in Phoenix,where they sell old jewelry  
I was trying to make you angry,but I didn't feed you to the cops   
When I threw that drink in that guy's face,it was just to piss you off  
  
'Cause honey it's over now ,it's harder now that it's over   
It's harder now that it's over now that the cuffs are off  
Honey it's over now ,it's harder now that it's over   
It's harder now that it's over now that the cuffs are off  
  
You're free   
You're free   
Free with the history  
You're free   
You're free   
Free with the history  
  
I heard your wrist got bruised,must've felt just like old times   
Wish you would have grabbed the gun,and shot me 'cause I died  
And I'm nothing now without you,yeah I'm less than nothing now   
I am the one between the bars,and lost forever now  
  
'Cause honey it's over ,it's harder now that it's over   
It's harder now that it's over now that the cuffs are off  
It's over now ,it's harder now that it's over   
It's harder now that it's over now that the cuffs are off  
  
You're free.....You're free   
You're free   
Free with the history  
You're free.....You're free   
You're free   
Free with the history  
  
I'm sorry   
I'm sorry   
Honey,I'm sorry   
  
  
  
Jane Lane paced back and forth in the kitchen.  
Her mind was on overdrive,had she just seen what she thought she'd seen.  
Was Daria's scarf on Trent?   
She shook her head. No,it couldn't be...  
Well maybe she'd just lent it to him because he was cold one time..  
Maybe she was seeing things,going crazy..  
  
Just as she was thinking,Trent came back inside,grabbed his keys and opened the door "Goin' out for awhile Janey,see ya in a bit"  
  
Maybe she had seen right,and something was going on..  
  
"Thats it," Jane said to herself "Somethings up,and I'm going to get to the bottom of it"  
  
Quickly dialing Daria's number,she knew she wouldn't be home but she wanted to get some info  
  
"Hello?" an unusually cheerful voice called out  
  
"Quinn?" Jane asked with a smile "Hey,do you by any chance know where Daria is?"  
  
A scoff could be heard on the other line "Why would *I* know where that loser is? I have better things to do than moniter my sis-I mean cousin's whereabouts"  
  
Jane bit back her anger at Quinn's comment "Anyway she didn't happen to say where she was going-maybe to your mom or something?"  
  
"Who is this,is this Daria's weird art friend?" Quinn asked with an air of disust   
  
"You know who I am,it's Jane" she replied quickly losing patients "Now are you going to answer me or not?"  
  
Quinn sighed "Ugh alright already,Daria said something about-hey wait a minute she said she was going to your house...isn't she there,oooh I'm gonna have to tell mom about-  
  
Jane cut Quinn off,knowing full well she could outsmart her "Yeah she's here,we were just seeing how long it took before you'd clue in,you really are dense aren't you"  
  
"Oooh" Quinn replied,then imediately hung up  
  
Jane laughed to herself for a second,then remembered her anger about Daria lying to her.  
  
"So step one was a dead end but step two is going to work," Jane left the house and walked towards the library.   
  
  
Fuming,Jane rushed into the public library pushing past odd people who got in her way.  
Walking down a deserted isle,she peeked through the books to the sitting area where people usually read.  
Only a teenage boy,and slightly older woman sat reading at opposite table.  
Walking to the end of the isle,Jane read off the list of types of books.  
After recognizing the project subject,Jane smiled to herself and began to look around.  
  
"No sign of her anywhere," she whispered,anger mounting "Well thats it,I'll just check the other side and then its off to the next destination,the pizza place"  
  
Jane strolled down a few more isles,but then momentarily became side tracked by the art section.  
Nearly a half an hour had gone by and Jane sat on the floor against the book stand distractedly reading away.  
  
The library clock struck noon,a small chiming noise startled Jane.  
  
"Crap,you'd think the library would have a less noisy form of keeping time...afterall it is the 'quiet place'"  
  
As she shut the cover of the book and began to get up something caught her eye out the window.  
Nearly falling on her ass,Jane's mouth fell open.  
Outside in the parking lot Daria's new car,a red vintage jetta sat parked near a tree.  
Inside her bestfriend appeared to be making out with a dark haired boy but was blocking the view of his identity.  
  
"Damn girl," Jane replied with a grin "You've been keeping your secret boytoy from me"  
  
Moving closer to the window,Jane looked for a better view of the scene playing out in front of her.  
  
"Well there goes your supposed longing for Trent," Jane mused,her small falling a bit "Crap,you woulda made one hell of a sister in law"  
  
Leaning against the edge of the windowsil,Jane watched a little suprised to see Daria so hot and heavy with the guy "Wow,I never thought I'd see the day Morgandorffer was sucking face...its too Quinn"  
  
Jane smirking at that thought "Have ta use that one on her for lying to me,the little scamp"  
  
Straightening back up,Jane spotted the couple begin to pull apart.  
Jane rubbed her hands together eagerly,but when the slightly shaggy haired guy came into view he seemed all to firmilar  
  
"No it couldn't be,your dreaming Jane" Rubbing her eyes,Jane refocused on the pair "Well I'll be damned"  
  
Then the realization struck her full force.  
Not only had her bestfriend lied to her face,but also her own brother had kept it from her.  
  
A sudden scowl replaced her confusion,then she bolted to the library exit seething.  
With a tap on the car window,Daria and Trent broke apart from their embrace.  
Trent cringed at the sight of Janes expression and Daria looked heartbroken at hurting her friend.  
  
After a second of being frozen in shock,Trent and Daria exited the car and walked over to Jane who was leaning against a tree.  
  
"Well,well,well" Jane exclaimed,eyes narrowing "Fancy running into you two here,together none the less..you can't imagine the shock you sent through me catching my bestfriend and older brother in a liplock"  
  
Neither replied,sensing Jane wasn't finished venting.  
  
Jane huffed,her eyes not able to meet them.  
Daria noticed a slight fleck of what appeared to be a tear in the corner of her eye.  
That hit harder,causing her heart to drop.  
  
"Man am I stupid," Jane continued,her hands clenching the fabric of her jacket at her sides "How long have you two been lying to me,how long have the two people I care about most in the world been keeping this thing from me?"  
  
Trent looked over to Daria,seeing her hands shake slightly "Umm,its...its been about 2 months Janey"  
  
"I can't believe it,I knew you had a thing for her and I knew you have been crushing on him forever and then I believed your lame stories and everything...I even thought you,my own brother had led Daria on"  
  
Jane let out a deep breath,then met their gaze "Two months huh,wow you must have had fun laughing about me behind my back...'Jane and her damn yenta act,she's so oblivious'...'gee Janey can't even see whats going on right infront of her face"  
  
Daria folded her arms around her,a frown on her face "Jane that isn't what happened,please just-  
  
"Save it," Jane exclaimed cutting her off "I don't want to hear anymore,I'm going home..thanks,I thought you were my bestfriend and I could trust you and you Trent"  
  
With that,Jane spun on her feet and darted away.  
After a second she began to run,disappearing.  
  
Daria sunk to the grass,placing her head in her hands "That was the exact thing I feared was going to happen,Damn it Trent...I've ruined the best..the best friend I've ever had,I love Jane and I crushed her"  
  
Slidding an arm around her shoulders,Trent pulled Daria close and leaned his head against hers "We hurt Janey pretty bad,I'm sorry I asked you to keep this..I'm sorry we.."  
  
"Sorry we what,Trent?" Daria asked locking eyes with him "Sorry we ever got together?"  
  
Sitting frozen for a second,Trent was speechless.  
His eyes closed and a tear fell from under his eyelashes.  
Taking it as a sign he'd silently answered her question because he couldn't vocalize it,a wave of cold shivers washed through her.  
  
"Okay," Daria whispered backing away "Okay"  
  
As Trent came back into reality he opened his eyes and was suprised to be alone.  
Looking up,he saw an empty parking spot where Daria's car once sat.  
'Did she breakup with me?' he questioned,suddenly short of breath 'She did,Daria broke my heart'  
  
Trying to gather himself up off the ground he suddenly struggled to keep balance.  
Feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him,his heart raced.  
Once he managed to get to his feet,he shook a little.  
Then more,he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to walk home.  
His mind was working against him,or so it seemed.  
He couldn't summon up a cognitive thought.  
Things around him began to swirl,and he tried harder to walk straight but only managed to stumble down the pathway.  
Tripping a few seconds later,he felt dry,crunchy leaves and bits of ice under him as he fell into the dead grass.  
Then a second later everything went black as he passed out.  
  
  
  
Something screamed,and his eyes focused a little.  
Suddenly he felt comfortable,and warm a welcome relief from the harsh elements of the foggy past.  
Opening his eyes fully,he was suprised to see Jane sitting next to him,holding a steaming cup.  
  
"Good your up," she exclaimed,pushing the drink to him "I made you tea,drink up"  
  
"Where am I?" he exclaimed frantically looking around "How did I get here?"  
  
"Relax," Jane replied pulling up his covers "You hit your head pretty hard in the park,you must have a concussion...I put you in the backseat of Daria's car and brought home after you passed out"  
  
Trent looked confused,but remained silent  
  
"And believe me,that was an akward twenty mintutes thank you very much" Jane added "It's a good thing she was driving by though,and that I came back or you might have worse problem on your hands now"  
  
  
"She broke up with me you know Janey," Trent mumbled,barely audable   
  
"I'm sorry Trent," Jane replied,placing a hand on her brother arm "That's probably my fault,I did let you guys have it pretty good,maybe too good"  
  
Closing his eyes,Trents breathing shallowed "No,I'm so sorry..we never wanted to lie to you Jane,but after all that happened at the party we were kind of embarrassed..we were going to tell you in a few days,we were just so happy with the way things were working out..we didn't want to jinx it"  
  
Jane sat in thought for a moment,then nodded "I can't believe you two are finally together,I mean it's just so great..no better than that,I've been waiting for it to happen for so long"  
  
Then Jane saw a tear stream down his cheek  
  
"It was,it was the most incredible thing that ever happened to me Janey," Trent whispered "But like always I screwed it up,and now its over"  
  
Jane was speechless  
  
"Nothing prepared me for this feeling,I've never even imagined losing someone could hurt this badly" Trent continued "No hurt doesn't even begin to describe it,no words do"  
  
Cradling her emotionally drained brother in her arms,Jane leaned her chin against his head lost in thought.  
As he silently sobbed,his body shook a little and Jane felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
Two weeks later,Jane shooked her head as she passed by the livingroom seeing Trent in the exact same spot.  
He was pale,and unmoving only getting up to shower and eat every so often.  
Her heartbeat raced watching her brother in state of coma,emotionally shutdown.  
  
  
  
Across town,Helen Morgandorffer mimicked Janes actions as Daria's unmoving body basked in darkness as she lay in bed.  
Slowly closing the door,Helen stared at the form of Daria,her back facing her as she stared at the wall.  
Unseen to anyone,tears streamed down Daria's face.  
  
  
  
La lalala....  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	6. Bittersweet

Part Six of the series:  
~Bittersweet  
  
  
Syn:With Jane's help Daria and Trent have a chance to reunite,will it be bittersweet?  
Disclaimer:Lyrics by Vanessa Daou  
  
  
  
I'm diving into you  
Swimming in your eyes of pale blue  
I never count the time  
Cause who knows where tomorrow goes  
  
  
Oooh bittersweet,bittersweet  
  
Lay here by my side  
Forget about the world we live awhile  
Cause we all need someone  
So lets try to make it beautiful  
  
Oooh bittersweet,bittersweet  
  
Didn't we tell those secrets with our tongues  
Didn't we know this midnight hour would come  
  
Didn't we climb a mountain with this trust  
Didn't we share the diamonds in the rough  
  
Oooh bittersweet,bittersweet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane Lane tied up her running shoes with a sigh,feeling like an afternoon run she looked out the window.  
It was now early spring,a few weeks since her blowout with her best friend and the weather reflected the way she felt perfectly.  
Storming,it was raining and a crash of thunder shook the house but it didn't matter she was determined to fix things anyway,the sooner the better.  
Today she was going to go to Daria's to work things out,she couldn't wait any longer.  
She was just about to step out the door,as she pulled on a jacket when something stopped her.  
  
"Janey?"  
  
As she turned her head she was shocked to see her brother was up at last,yet he still looked rough.  
He was scruffy,unshaven and he had dark circles under his eyes and his voice sounded scratchy.  
  
"Trent you sound terrible,are you okay?" Jane asked with concern  
  
"Where are you going Janey,the storms too bad to be jogging"   
  
Closing the door,Jane sat down at the kitchen table.  
She watched as Trent joined her dejectedly.  
  
"I was..going to.." Jane stopped,unsure of whether to continue "Umm..D-yeah you're right I was going for a jog"  
  
"It's alright Janey,you don't have to hide it from me" Trent replied skeptically "You were going to Daria's weren't you?"  
  
"I was," Jane answered dropping her head to the table defeated "I think it's time we patched things up once and for all"  
  
Trent looked deep in thought,then slowly rose to his feet "You're right Janey,stay right there..I'll be back in five minutes"  
  
Jane sat at the table for the next ten minutes,then was just about to get up when Trent reappeared looking like his old self again.  
  
"Trent you look-  
  
Trent smiled slightly "Yeah,a shower and shave can do wonders"  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better Trent," Jane replied pulling him into a hug "You can't imagine how worried..I was beginning to-  
  
"Janey," Trent started,in a low voice "I still don't feel...I still-  
  
Jane cut off her brother,seeing how much it hurt him to talk about it "I know,Trent"  
  
"No,its okay Janey," Trent replied with a smile "Because you're coming with me"  
  
"Where are we-  
  
Trent grabbed his keys off the counter as he pulled Jane outside and to his car parked in the driveway "Somewhere we should of gone along time ago"   
  
  
  
A few minutes later they pulled up out front of the Morgandorffer residence,and walked up the sidewalk.  
Trent rang the bell as Jane nervously stood a few steps away,scanning the street as if it fascinated her.  
The door opened and Helen appeared shocked,then smiled  
  
"Hello kids," she replied cheerfully "Jane is that you?"  
  
Jane turned around,smiling sheepishly "Hey mrs M"  
  
"My is it wonderful to see you two again,its been too long"  
  
"I'm afraid thats my fault Mrs morgandorffer,you see Daria and I had this fight and-  
  
Helen smiled warmly at Jane "Oh I understand dear,come on in...its just Daria's been so down lately and I haven't seen you around for awhile so I thought something might of happened"  
  
Jane nodded as Trent looked away with a frown.  
They both followed Helen inside and she led them to the living room sofa.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink Trent,Jane?"  
  
"No thanks Mrs M," Jane replied quickly "If its alright with you we'd like to talk to Daria for a bit"  
  
"Sure thing kiddo," Jake exclaimed entering the room from the kitchen "I'll go get her Helen"  
  
Helen smiled at Jake,then jumped up as her cell phone rang from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sorry kids I've got to get that,talk to you later"  
  
"Bye Mrs M" Jane replied with a wave  
  
"Yeah talk to you later Mrs M" Trent added quickly  
  
A few seconds later Jake walked down the staircase,with his head low "I'm afraid I've got bad news kids,Daria doesn't feel up to having visitors today"   
  
  
"Thats alright Mr M,it was worth a try anyway" Jane replied getting up  
  
Trent followed,then they both stood at the door.  
  
"Well maybe you could try back tomorrow," Jake exclaimed with a hopeful look "Maybe she'll be feeling better then"  
  
"Will do," Jane replied with a warm smile "Thanks anyway Mr M"  
  
"No problemo Jane-o," Jake answered as they stepped outside "Bye kids"  
  
"I'm Sorry it didn't work out Trent," Jane exclaimed once outside  
  
"So am I Janey," Trent replied dejectedly,then looked down at the road sadly.  
  
  
That night Jane sat on her bed,sketching in her notebook for a couple hours,finally fed up she threw the book on the floor .  
She'd had enough of seeing the two people she cared about most miserable,and she jumped up and ran downstairs.  
Inside the kitchen Trent was making a snack,which appeared to be peanut butter and jelly.  
  
"Hey bro," Jane exclaimed with a grin "I need to go out for awhile,can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Sure Janey," Trent replied with a shrug "Where ya goin?"  
  
"Uh..just to dega street,I need some more red paint for this project I'm working on"  
  
"Cool,you want me to come with?" Trent asked staring into space "I could use some more strings,there's practice for the spiral tomorrow"  
  
"What shop? I could pick them up on the way" Jane offered quickly  
  
"New place called The Music Box,thanks Janey" Trent replied getting up to get a drink from the fridge.  
  
Jane stepped in front of him and pulled out a soda,handing it to him then scooping up the keys "Got it"  
  
"Alright then,be careful Janey its getting late" Trent exclaimed popping open the can "Lotta creeps out at this time"  
  
Jane grinned at her brothers over protectiveness "I will,see ya in twenty"  
  
  
  
The rain began to pour so Jane turned up the wipers on the car,then cringed at the awful squeaking it made.  
Flipping on the radio,Jane popped in one of Trents mixed tapes to drown out the sound.  
As she drove down the dark road,she thought about the things that had happened lately and what could come in the future.  
Lightening flashed across the sky,providing a glow of natural light.  
  
As terrible as the weather appeared to most,Jane couldn't help but love the darkness and powerful energy of the storm.  
To her rain storms had always been beautiful as an artist,most natural things actually had a serene feel to them not a fearful one.  
  
  
After a quickly stop on Dega Street,Jane threw the bag of string on the seat next to her then headed on her way.  
She felt a little bad for lying to Trent,especially after her spiel about the lies in the events lately but she figured she had no choice.  
  
"This is more important" she said to herself as she drove "Too important to put off"  
  
  
When she arrived at her destination,Daria's house Jane smiled to herself.  
Hopping out of the car,she slowly and quietly closed the door.  
Walked across the lawn,and picked up a few pebbles from the flower garden.  
After a few tries,a pebble hit the glass and a light came on.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
Daria squinted down at the lawn,then disappeared for a moment,then reappeared wearing her glasses.  
  
"Jane,what are you doing here?" she asked agitated "It's twelve at night"  
  
"I know,but it's important Daria," Jane replied,concern evident in her voice "Please will you talk to me?"  
  
Pausing for a moment Daria stared off at the sky then nodded "Fine,I'll be down in two minutes..wait in your car"  
  
After quickly sliding on some adidas sneakers and turning out the light,Daria tiptoed down the stairs careful not to wake her parents or Quinn.  
Just incase her mom woke and decided to go looking for her Daria left a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Gone to talk to Jane.  
Be back soon.  
~Daria  
  
Pulling on a light jacket,Daria stepped out into the cool night air.  
Looking up at the sky he was surprised by how intense the storm had become and before she could get to the car her hair was soaking wet.  
Jane watched her cross the lawn in only a pair of drawstring pj pants,black spaghetti string top with un zipped gray hooded jacket and sneakers.  
Speechless she slid inside,sitting next to Jane she didn't meet her eyes but chose to stared out the front window.  
Both sat in silence for a moment and then surprisingly spoke at the same time  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Jane smiled at her best friend,then Daria did the same.  
Looking a little uneasy,Daria took a chance and leaned in hugging Jane.  
She was surprised at first,but then Jane squeezed back.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all that's happened Jane,it's been crazy..I've been crazy,I've done a lot of things I wish I could take back"  
  
"Me too Daria,I've said a lot I wish I could take back"  
  
Daria hesitated for a moment,then decided to confide in Jane "I never wanted to break up with Trent,it's just I panicked and I think jumped to the wrong conclusion"  
  
Jane nodded "He's been just as miserable as you Daria,in fact he only got up and started interacting with the world again today"  
  
"Promise me something Jane,lets not ever let it get this weird again okay?" Daria replied with a heartbroken look "I know I don't like to let it be known but..I really do care about people"  
  
Daria sighed "Especially you and Trent,I...love you guys"  
  
Jane was shocked at Daria's openness with her feelings,and it make tears come to her eyes "We love you too you Morgandorffer,and don't you forget it"  
  
"Thanks Jane," Daria smiled "So enough of this mushy stuff already,I'm starting to feel like Quinn and her fashion fiends when they fight about nail polish or something"  
  
"Agreed" Jane replied with a laugh "Now dear friend we go to my place,a.s.a.p"   
  
"Uh,this late Jane?" Daria asked looking out the window at her house "What about school tomorrow"  
  
"You can stay at my place tonight,then in the morning before school we'll stop here so you can change" Jane exclaimed with a shrug "That is if its okay with you folks"  
  
"I left mom a note saying I was talking to you,but I could run in and just add that I'm staying over"  
  
"Sounds good" Jane replied quickly.  
  
  
  
Daria ran back inside,added to the note then jogged back to the car "Good to go Lane"  
  
"Great,lets get back to casa de lane"   
  
A few minutes later the two best friends walked into Jane's house.  
Trent has passed out by now and was fast asleep on the living room couch.  
Jane motioned for Daria to go in and then walked to the stairs "Go on in Daria and then meet me in my room,I'll be working on my latest creation well you two patch things up"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes at her friends mishievious smile then nodded "Okay,be up soon Jane"  
  
  
As she walked into the lane living room,Daria eyed Trent's sleeping form on the sofa.  
Slowly and cautiously she sat down on the edge next to him and gently brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face.  
  
"Daria?"  
  
Trents eyes slowly opened,then he locked eyes with her staring intensely.  
Daria smiled warmly,then bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Hey Trent"  
  
Trent couldn't believe his eyes,there Daria was staring down at him looking like an angel.  
Her face slightly flushed,her hair was dark,and wet,her rose colored lips trembled as she spoke.  
  
"Trent I'm so sorry I-  
  
Before she could finished what she was saying,Trent cut her off pulling her close and kissing her passionately.  
Daria kissed him back,full of love and sorrow at the same time.  
It was like all of the emotions they had been bottling up the past few weeks came flooding out as they locked eyes and softly kissed each other.  
Both happy to be together again they grinned,then settled in just holding each other close.   
  
From the doorway,Jane smirked whispering "Finally,back to the way it should be" then tiptoed back upstairs.  
  
  
Lala la lala...  
  
  
TBC... 


	7. Displaced

A.N:Its my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
  
  
  
Part Seven of the series:  
~Displaced  
  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
Daria realizes she might have a problem with letting people get too close while on a road trip with her friends.  
  
  
  
Displaced  
  
  
  
Its just a simple line  
But I can still hear it all of the time  
If I can just hold on tonight  
I know that nothing...survives,nothing survives  
  
I think I'm turned around  
I'm looking up,not looking down  
And when I'm standing still watching you run,watching you fall...Fall into me  
  
Am I making something worth while?  
Am I making something worth while,I am displaced?  
  
And she's my friend of all friends  
She's still here,when everyones gone  
  
She doesnt have to say a thing,well just keep laughing all night long..All night long  
  
  
Am I making something worth while  
I am displaced  
  
If I can just hold on tonight   
I know that no one,no one survives  
  
  
  
  
Jane Lane sat on the steps in front of her house quietly sketching while her brother hauled various items in and out of the tank.  
It was now mid-summer and an exceptionally hot day.  
Pausing to wipe his forehead with the end of his sleeve,Trent sighed then glanced at his watch.  
  
  
"Hey Janey?" he called out turning around "What time did you say Daria was coming by?"  
  
  
"Noon," Jane replied not looking up "Which by my calculation means she's due to show up anytime now since it's well pass one"  
  
With a laugh that turned into a coughing fit Trent closed the back door to the tank when the sound of a rumbling old car made its way infront of the Lane residence.  
Jane looked up to see Daria climb from the vehicle and slid a knapsack on then lift a bag from the backseat.  
  
  
Smiling Trent walked over and helped Daria with her bags.  
  
  
Jane stood and grinned "Well now that my servant Mr Lane has helped you with your luggage Ms Morgandorffer whadaya say we blow this popstand and be on our way"  
  
  
"Sounds good to me Jane" Daria smiled back "Lets get this show on the road"  
  
  
"Okay guys," Trent exclaimed hopping into the drivers seat "We just have to pick up Jess at the slurp 'n go and we can hit the highway"  
  
  
Jane tossed Daria's bag from the driveway into the back of the van and then climbed in.  
Daria set her knapsack onto the floor then took the front seat.  
  
  
As they drove down the street Jane turned up the volume on the radio with a scream of joy "Woo Hoo! Week of summer fun here I come!"  
  
  
Trent laughed and Daria couldn't help but break into a grin.  
  
  
The foursome had been driving down the winding stretch of road for sometime when Jane leaned forward popping her head between Trent and Daria.  
  
  
"Hey lovebirds,whadya say we stop for the night?" Jane asked with a laugh "Thats the third time I've seen Trent doze off"  
  
  
"Great idea," Daria replied rubbing her knees "But where do you suggest we sleep? I haven't seen a hotel in hours"  
  
  
"Oh your going to love this Daria," Jane replied with a smirk "Trent and I figured we wouldn't make it all the way to Greenville before we died of exuastion so we brought camping gear!"  
  
  
Daria squinted then rubbed her eyes from under her glasses "Well you know how I feel about camping Jane but since I'm too tired to argue I wont"  
  
  
"Don't worry Daria," Trent exclaimed in his low voice "we brought tons of pillows and blankets so we wont be uncomfortable"  
  
  
"Camping with my family has scarred me for life when it comes to the outdoors but since Quinn doesn't seem to be in the picture bitching and whining about every little thing I think I can handle this"  
  
  
"Thats the spirt Daria," Jane replied with a yawn "Don't let your past experiences with the Morgandorffer clan scare you away from our night of-  
  
  
Jane stared off into space when she looked out the window.  
  
  
"Are you okay Jane?" Daria asked quickly  
  
  
Shaking her head,Jane pointed towards the sky "Looks like a nasty storms gonna blow in we better find a place to park for the night Trent"  
  
  
"On it Janey," Trent replied pulling the tank off the highway and onto a dirt road.  
  
  
As they drove down a winding path surrounded by tall pine trees Daria shivered and pulled her sweater around her.  
  
  
"Want me to turn on the heat Daria?" Trent asked glancing over  
  
  
"No thanks Trent,I'm just tired"  
  
  
"Aren't we all," Jane laughed "Well except Jesse here,he's been asleep since the 'leaving lawndale' sign"   
  
  
"Jesse never has had a problem sleeping on the road," Trent exclaimed with a grin "Come to think of it he's never had a problem sleeping anywhere"  
  
  
"He's not the only one," Daria replied with a half smile "So whats the plan anyway,did you guys bring tents and everything or are we crashing in the tank?"  
  
  
"Not to worry Daria we packed up two 2-man tents so we wont have to sleep in the lovely peanut butter scented van" Jane exclaimed with a wink  
  
  
"Music to my ears Jane," Daria smiled back   
  
  
As the tank rumbled to a stop in a clearing in the woods a snore could be heard from the back.  
  
  
"Hey Janey could you wake up Jess?" Trent asked turning off the ignition.  
  
  
"Sure thing 'o brother of mine," Jane answered with a nod then glanced at Daria with a secretive grin "No problem at all"  
  
  
Jane leaned close to Jesse then whispered in his ear with a soft,seductive voice.  
  
  
Jesse could be seen wearing a sudden grin as his eyes flew open.  
Grabbing a few items from the back Jane jumped out,followed closely by Jesse then Daria.  
After swinging on her knapsack,Daria helped unload the back with the others.  
  
  
An hour later two tents stood side by side as the four friend sat around a fire.  
Daria watched as Jane whispered something in Jesses ear then grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
  
"Hey guys were gonna go for a little walk,if were not back in half an hour alert the athorities" Jane replied with a devious look  
  
  
Trent was about to protest when Daria wordlessly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
  
"Okay have fun," Trent replied with a heavy sigh "But be careful its easy to get lost in these woods"  
  
  
As Jane and Jesse walked away Jane shot Daria a thumbs up and mouthed "thanks" when she knew her brother wasn't looking.  
  
  
Daria nodded and mouthed back "Be careful Jane"  
  
  
In responce Jane lifted her hand in an 'A okay' motion.  
  
  
Once they were out of sight,Trent wrapped his arm around Daria's shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss.  
Nearly two hours had gone by when Daria suddenly opened her eyes.  
She looked down to see herself snuggled in a blanket on ground near the fire and in Trents arms who had also drifted off.  
  
  
"Wake up Trent," Daria quickly shook him   
  
  
Trent opened his eyes with a yawn "Whats the matter Daria? Are you okay?"  
  
  
"Trent, Jane and Jesse aren't back yet" Daria replied frantically "And we've been asleep for close to two hours,we have to go look for them"  
  
  
"They must have gotten lost," Trent exclaimed in a strained voice "Damnit we can't go into the woods when it's this dark,we'll just end up getting lost too...we'll have to wait until morning-wait did Janey...  
  
  
Trent trailed off at the sound of ringing coming from Daria's knapsack.  
  
  
"The cellphone," Daria replied with relief "Jane must have brought hers with her"  
  
  
Quickly jumping to her feet Daria dug through her bag for the phone.  
It was the fifth ring when she answered.  
  
  
"Hello,Jane is that you?"   
  
  
Trent watched with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
  
"Daria,where have you been? I've phoned five times" Jane replied with the sound of relief in her voice "Thank god you answered,I was worried something happened to you"  
  
  
"To me? Where the hell are you and Jesse?" Daria found herself yelling to her surprise   
  
  
"We got lost,damn I hate it when Trent's right"  
  
  
"Jane are you guys okay? Trent and I fell asleep and when we woke up we freaked out when we saw you two weren't back yet"  
  
  
Jane was suprised by the evident concern and worry in Daria voice "Were okay Daria,not to worry..we stumbled apon an abandon cabin with a working fireplace and bunk beds so were gonna stay the night and then try to find our way back when the sun comes up"  
  
  
Daria let out a pent up breath she didn't realize she was holding in "Sounds good Jane,you wanna talk to Trent?"  
  
  
"No thats alright Daria," Jane replied quickly "I just walked two hours on an empty stomach in the woods,I'm not really in the mood for an 'I told you so' from my big brother"  
  
  
"Alright then,phone me in the morning okay Jane?" Daria asked sitting back down on the blanket next to Trent   
  
  
"Sure thing amigo,have a good night and don't let the Trent bug bite"  
  
  
"Ha ha Jane,bye" Daria hung up feeling better knowing Jane was back to her old self and safe.  
  
  
Trent was still staring at Daria with his eyes full of question when she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
  
"Jane's fine,Jesse and her got lost but they found a cabin to stay in for the night"  
  
  
Daria quickly thought it was best not to mention that his sister and bestfriend were alone in the cabin.  
  
  
"They said they'd phone in the morning and let us know before they tried to find their way back"   
  
  
Trent let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad Janeys okay"  
  
  
"Me too," Daria exclaimed with a yawn  
  
  
"Tired Daria? We can head into the tent if you want,I'm pretty beat as well despite drifting off there"  
  
  
Daria sat back for a moment.Had Trent just said 'we can head into the tent'   
As in both of them,together?  
It was then her mind began to work in overdrive.  
Did Trent want to sleep with her? Was she ready to sleep with him? Did he think they-  
  
  
Daria was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Trent call out her name  
  
  
"Daria...Daria..Daria are you okay?"  
  
  
"Huh? Oh uhmm yeah,sorry Trent I guess I'm just really tired"  
  
  
"Well lets head in then shall we?"   
  
  
And then he shot her a devistatingly,heart stopping look as he lifted her to her feet with a pull on her hand.  
Before she knew what she was doing she found herself being led under the flaps of the tent entrance and onto a pile of blankets and sleeping bags.  
  
  
With a mishevious smile,Trent extended one hand out to caress the sensitive spot along the edge of her neck.  
Daria felt herself melting into his arms,and then losing herself in his kisses.  
On thing about Trent was if he kissed you with all of the passion and intensity in his heart you lost all abilty to form a cognitive thought.  
  
  
Heart beating a mile a minute,Daria forced herself to pull away.  
  
  
"Trent?" her voice was suprisingly low even to herself "Trent I need to talk to you"  
  
  
Looking up at her,Trents eyes filled with concern "What the matter Daria,don't you want to spend the night with me?"  
  
  
  
  
La lalala...  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	8. Mess Around

A.N:Its my first "Daria" fic so be gentle,also its just for fun so no harsh flames please,thank you! :)  
Syn:While the four friends enjoy their trip away from town they all face different dilemmas.  
  
  
Part Eight of the series:  
~Mess Around  
  
  
  
Let me take you down  
We could mess around,we could go all day  
So the story ends,where the river bends  
We tell it anyway  
  
Let me take your hand so you understand  
We could touch the sky  
  
Let me take you up,let me take you down  
Cause girls like me,like to mess around  
  
Let me take you low,let me take you high  
Cause girls like me,are gonna say goodbye  
  
Let me burn you down,to the dirty   
Where the grind is slow  
  
You can  
Or break like glass anywhere you go  
  
Let me  
  
I'm a thorny rose,heaven knows  
  
Let me take you up,let me take you down  
Cause girls like me,like to mess around  
  
  
  
  
Daria looked down at Trent,who was leaning back on his elbows black hair falling into his question filled eyes.  
Gathering up her emotions,Daria looked away feeling a knot in her stomach.  
Every thought in her head told her to jump to her feet and get the hell out of there before she did something she'd regret.  
If you let people in,if you let people get too close they'll realize who you really are and they won't like what they see anymore.  
Or even worse you'll let them in and one day they'll crush your heart one way or another,no you can't let anyone hurt you like that she told herself.  
  
"Daria?" Trent whispered as if afraid he would scare her away  
  
Daria swallowed feeling a lump in her throat,it was now or never "Trent I can't-I mean I don't think I'm ready for-  
  
Grabbing her hand,Trent gently squeezed "Say no more Daria,I understand and I want you to know I'm cool with waiting as long as you need...I'm new at his too"  
  
Feeling a rush of emotion,Daria smiled softly.  
  
Trent smiled back,then leaned on his side facing her "Do you think it'd be okay if I just layed with you tonight,I mean I'd like it if we could just be together for awhile"  
  
Daria pulled Trent close wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear "I'd love that Trent"  
  
  
As Daria lay in Trent arms staring at the roof of the tent she listened to the gentle tap of the raindrops.  
Wide eyed,Trent looked in the same direction thinking about the future and worrying wether they'd ever see each other again after the summer.  
A few minutes later they fell asleep.  
  
  
When the morning sunrise began to light the tent,Daria felt herself shiver and her eyes flew open.  
Quickly looking around she'd realized it was just a nightmare,and Trent was still by her side.  
Looking down,Daria watched with a slight grin as Trents eyelashes gently fluttered and his chest rose and fell in gentle rythum.  
It was then she began to wonder,had she made the right decision last night.  
She loved Trent and she was almost certain she'd never find other person whom she'd connect with so perfectly.  
Just then Trents eyes opened and she was shaken out of her thoughts.  
  
Trent smiled when he saw Daria looking down at him "Good morning"  
  
"It appears to be," Daria replied with a sideways glance "Well I'm going to stretch my legs,see you in a bit"  
  
Just as she was about to exit out the front tent door she felt something pulling her back.  
Trent grabbed her hand,forcing her to fall back into the blankets beside him.  
  
"Not so fast," he exclaimed with a seductive smile  
  
Daria had no chance after that of escaping his kisses,not that she minded.  
  
  
"Hey Lovebirds," Jane poked her head inside with a laugh "Break it up,I'm hungry for some breakfast here and I don't want to lose my appetite"  
  
Trent and Daria looked up to see Jane and Jesse had made their way back from the cabin faster than expected.  
  
"Hey guys," Jesse replied in his usual Mon-tone fashion  
  
"We'll be out in a minute," Trent exclaimed a little annoyed at the invasion of privacy,then he couldn't help but smile "Good to have you back though"  
  
  
As they left the tent to join their friends around the fire,Daria felt her heart drop.  
Maybe she really was ready to take the next step with Trent and let him in,let him see the real her.  
Her first instinct was to talk to Jane about it but then her best friend was her boyfriends sister and she thought it might be weird for her.  
'Oh well I guess it couldn't hurt to ask' Daria thought kicking the dirt with her combat boot  
  
  
"Jane," Daria replied looking over the fire "Uh I need to talk to you,could you come for a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure thing Daria," Jane exclaimed jumping to her feet "Follow me I know the way to the lake now,I wanted to show you it anyway"  
  
Daria walked beside Jane through the trees,glancing back once to see Trent and Jesse talking beside the fire.  
  
  
  
Jane stepped onto the wobbly wooden dock,then sat down on the edge letting her legs dangle above the water "So amiga,what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Staring into the dark blue water,Daria slowly lowered herself next to her friend with a sigh.  
  
"Okay here it is Jane,but I'm not sure if this is going to cross the boundaries of what your going to want to talk about because its about my relationship with your brother"  
  
Jane laughed "I get the feeling your uneasy about coming to me with this Daria,you're talking a mile a minute"  
  
Jane noticed Daria nervously folding her hands in her lap so she placed her hand on her shoulder "but first and foremost you've got to remember your my best friend and I can put the weirdness factor aside to help you out,trust me Jane Lane is no stranger to the awkward tension of dating someone close to someone you love"  
  
"Right..I'm dating my best friends brother and your dating your brothers best friend isn't it weird how things work out?"  
  
"Hey who ever said anything about dating Jesse,were just having fun," Jane laughed breaking the tension "Jane Lane is a free agent and loving every minute of it"  
  
Daria grinned "Jane you always know how to say the right thing to make me feel better"  
  
"Hey what are friends for if not to help solve problems,now what is it you want to ask me?"  
  
"Okay what would you do if you weren't sure wether or not you should-  
  
"Go on" Jane assured Daria with a nod  
  
"Wether of not you should take the next step in your relationship"  
  
"Well," Jane stared into the water considering her question "Its different for everyone but for me I'd know it was the right time when I could feel it in my heart that the guy was the first one I connected with on every level,if I felt safe with him in every way and I loved him more than I ever imagined possible"  
  
Daria listened carefully  
  
"In every relationship you know its the right time for you to let someone get closer when you trust them enough that you know they truly love you and only care about what you want...everyone has a different way of knowing its right,you'll feel it in your heart and then and only then will you know"  
  
"Wow," Daria replied breathlessly  
  
Jane laughed "Yeah,who knew I'd was such a sucker for romance"  
  
"I did," Daria exclaimed with a sideways smirk "That is why Jane Lane,I wouldn't go to anyone other than you with my problems"  
  
"Aww Daria stop your making me blush" Jane grinned and hoped to her feet "So shall we head back or do you have any more questions for Dr Lane?"  
  
"I think thats enough therapy for today doctor," Daria replied smiling "Lets go get some breakfast"  
  
"Food," Jane licked her lips "Now thats music to my ears I haven't ate in nearly 24 hours"  
  
  
  
As they walked back into the campsite,the two friends were stunned.  
Next to the fire was a picnic blanket packed to the brim with an assortment of delicious breakfast foods.  
Daria and Jane stopped frozen in place at the sight.  
  
"How in the world pray tell did you two make this magnificent feast?" Jane asked the guys practically running to the food  
  
"Actually we just drove down the road to the diner and got takeout" Trent replied with a shrug "No big deal really,we were hungry and we knew you guys would be too"  
  
"No big deal?!?" Jane exclaimed with a shriek of joy "I've never been more happy to see food in all my life"  
  
"Well dig in then little sister," Trent replied with a laugh then handed Daria a coffee  
  
"Thanks Trent," Daria said taking a sip "So whats on the agenda today?"  
  
"Well Jess and I were talking and we thought maybe we'd chill here for awhile and take a dip in the lake then later we could head back out onto the highway for a couple hours until sundown"  
  
"Sounds good," Daria replied with a nod "But there's only one problem,we didn't bring any swimsuits"  
  
Trent raised his eyebrow with a smirk "I don't see a problem there"  
  
Daria laughed a little despite the fact her face was turning slightly red,it was then she realized even after all they'd been through he could still make her blush.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Jane exclaimed finishing off her plate of food "Lets get cracking people,skinny dipping awaits and I for one can't wait"  
  
As the four friend ran for the lake,Daria caught up to Jane "Yeah,I bet you can't wait to see Jesse in his birthday suit huh Jane?"  
  
Jane grinned evilly "You got that right Morgandorfer,now step on it I think I just saw Jesse throw his pants behind that fallen tree trunk"   
  
  
La la lala...  
  
  
TBC. 


	9. Baby,where art thou?

Part Nine of the series:  
~Baby,where art thou?  
  
  
  
  
Night swimming   
  
deserves a quiet night.  
  
The photograph on the dashboard,taken years ago,  
  
turned around backwards so the windshield shows.  
  
Every streetlight reveals the picture in reverse.  
  
Still,it's so much clearer.  
  
I forgot my shirt at the water's edge.  
  
The moon is low tonight.  
  
  
  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night.  
  
I'm not sure all these people understand.  
  
It's not like years ago,  
  
The fear of getting caught,of recklessness and water.  
  
They cannot see me naked.  
  
These things,they go away,replaced by everyday.  
  
  
  
Nightswimming. Remembering that night.  
  
September's coming soon. I'm pining for the moon.  
  
And what if there were two   
  
side by side in orbit  
  
around the fairest sun?  
  
That bright,tight forever drum could not describe nightswimming.  
  
You, I thought I knew you.   
  
You, I cannot judge.  
  
You, I thought you knew me.  
  
This one laughing quietly underneath my breath.  
  
Nightswimming.  
  
  
The photograph reflects,  
  
every streetlight a reminder.  
  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night,  
  
deserves a quiet night.  
  
  
  
A/N:Lyrics of above song property of R.E.M  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Daria and Jane made their way out of the trees and neared the waters edge,they were met by the sight of the boys already in the water.  
Jesse stood with his arms crossed his bare chest shivering in the cool water.  
Laughing Trent dunked his head under the water,then resurfaced to smooth back the wet hair with his hands.  
  
  
"You know," Trent began looking at Jesse "For such a tough looking guy you really are pretty sensitive to the elements"  
  
  
Jesse shrugged,expressionless "Yeah..well its damn cold out here Trent"  
  
  
Smirking Jane dove into the water,quickly making her way over "Don't worry I'll warm you up" she replied raising her eyebrow  
  
  
Trent cringed,then cleared his throat "Guys"  
  
  
"Oh,sorry man" Jesse exclaimed breaking away from Jane's kiss.  
  
  
"Hey,where's Daria?" Trent replied scanning the beach  
  
  
Jane turned around,eyeing the water surrounding them "Beats me,she said she'd be right in after she changed"  
  
  
"Daria!" Jane called out "Daria!"  
  
  
"I'm right here," Daria replied in a montone voice from her spot sitting on a big piece of driftwood  
  
  
Jane looked confused "Why aren't you right here? Swimming with us"  
  
  
"I'm not-really up for the skinny dipping thing" Daria replied uneasily  
  
  
"Oh come on Daria," Jane whined "Please,it'll be fun I promise"  
  
  
Daria frowned "I don't know,isn't the water freezing cold anyways?"  
  
  
"Ye-  
  
  
Trent cut Jesse off "It's exhilerating...makes you feel alive Daria"  
  
  
Daria sat considering the idea,then shrugged "Okay,fine..you talked me into it"  
  
  
The group smiled and cheered "Whoo hoo,yeah!"  
  
  
"But I'm not coming in with you all watching like some sort of freak-show," Daria replied quickly "So turn around and I'll get ready"  
  
  
Jane,Jesse and Trent began to talk amunst themselves as Daria dis-robed.  
Daria nervously stepped out from behind the tree and tested the water with her toe while carefully covering herself with strategically placed hands.  
  
  
"Okay I'm coming in,I'm warning you now turn around and die"  
  
  
Jane laughed "Come on Daria,we know you better than to test that threat"  
  
  
"Yeah Daria,no worries..proceed without fear," Jesse replied with a smile "And the fun can begin"  
  
  
In one quick motion,Daria lept into the icy water with a shriek of surprise "Ahhh! I think I've just encountered the first stages of hypothermia"  
  
  
"Gets the blood pumping,doesn't it?" Trent asked with a smirk "It's great"  
  
  
Daria's eyebrows sky rocketed "Ah,yes it certainly is an experience I'll remember forever..I think I just lost my little toe to frostbite"  
  
  
  
The gang turned around to see Daria shoulder height at water level,warming herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms.  
  
  
"So people..what kind of debocherous activities does one take part in,in this type of situation?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
There was a series of shrugs all around until Jane decided to make the first suggestion by sneaking up behind Jesse and dunking him under.  
  
  
Jesse resurfaced with a shocked look "Thats it Jane Lane,you're dead"  
  
  
He laughed,trying his best to run under water after her as she swam away.  
  
  
Daria looked next to her at Trent with a shrug "Kids"  
  
  
Laughing,Trent nodded "What are you gonna do?"  
  
  
"Well you know what they say," Daria replied moving slowly to face him "If you can't beat em,join em"  
  
  
Without another word,she quickly leaned forward as if to kiss him but instead gently pushed his chest knocking him off his feet.  
Trent unaware of what was coming fell backwards,splashing under the water with a small scream  
  
  
As he bobbed back up,he wiped the water out of his eyes then smiled "Good one Daria"  
  
  
Realizing his next move quickly,Daria laughed and then dove under water as Trent trailed behind.  
  
  
What felt like only a few hours later but in reality was the beginning of nightfall,the sun began dropping behind the trees.  
The sky began to fill with clouds and a chill filled the autumn air.  
  
  
"We should be heading back now," Trent observed looking up at the sky "We need to get back on the road and get a few hours of driving in"  
  
  
Everyone appeared disheveled,wet hair messed up,and tired.   
  
  
"Good idea," Jane replied with a yawn "I'm bushed"  
  
  
Daria led the way as they all swam back to shore,then walked back to change into their clothes.  
After cleaning up their campsite,the foursome climbed into the van and settled in for the long journey ahead of them.  
  
  
It had been a little over four hours later when Jesse pulled the tank into the service station for some gas.  
Turning around he noticed that Trent and Daria had fallen asleep snuggled up in blankets in the back.  
He was about to ask Jane if she wanted anything from inside the convenience store when he heard her snore.  
Leaning against the window in the passengers side,Jane softly snored with a smile on her face.  
Jesse grinned at the sight then hopped out to fuel up.  
  
  
  
Trent stirred as he felt the van come to a stop on a rocky road.  
  
  
Stretching his arms over his head,he slowly opened his eyes "Whats up Jess?"  
  
  
"Just pulling over to hit the bathroom man," Jesse replied tiredly "We should turn in soon though,its almost midnight and were all exhausted from the lake"  
  
  
"Yeah good idea Jess,want me to drive to the campsite?" Trent asked sitting up  
  
  
"Nah,thats cool man..its only about twenty minutes away" Jesse exclaimed opening the door "You stay back there with Daria,you look comfortable"  
  
  
Jesse winked as he shut the door,then he walked off into the trees.  
  
  
Trent looked down at Daria sleeping soundly in his arms,then smiled "I am comfortable,and happy..this trip is going to be the best week of my life,the best of all of ours..I'm going to make sure of that"   
  
  
  
  
La la lala  
  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Tonight,and Forever

Chapter Ten Of The Series:  
~Tonight,and Forever  
  
  
Syn:Trent and Daria think they're going to die when an accident occurs ie a freak storm in the forest that uproots everything including their relationship.  
Unsure times lead them to make a major decision,but when the storm dies down and their left to come to terms with the events of the chaotic night will things go back to the way they were or is everything left in pieces?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you honestly think thats the best idea,I think we should go to the hospital right away...I don't want anything to happen to you okay?"  
  
  
"Please,would you just listen to me...I'm fine I've said it a thousand times but you wont listen"  
  
  
Jane and Trent stood in front of the tank,the headlights illuminating their faces as they argued.  
It was obvious they were both tired and frustrated but neither would stop fighting until the other finally gave up and agreed with what they were saying.  
  
  
"Look," Jane placed her hands on her hips with a sigh "I don't want to ruin everyones vacation okay,I really don't think dragging you all into the emergency room waiting room for the night is going to be a lot of fun"  
  
  
"Janey," Trent replied,concern evident in his voice "Your well being comes before anything here alright so were going to the hospital,or at least the walk in clinic in town-"  
  
  
"It's two in the morning Trent," Jane exclaimed cutting him off "We're not going anywhere until morning,I feel fine I really-  
  
  
Stopping mid-sentence Jane stumbled backwards,loosing her balance from a spell of dizziness.  
  
  
Trent quickly grabbed her arm,steadying her "Thats it,were going"  
  
  
Just as he was about to help lead her back to the van,Jesse hopped out.  
  
  
"Whats up man? Is everything okay out here,Daria and I have been waiting in the van for twenty minutes" Jesse replied tiredly.  
  
  
"Jane's sick" Trent blurted out despite his sisters protest to keep it a secret  
  
  
"Trent!" Jane exclaimed narrowing her eyes  
  
  
"Jane whats the matter?" Jesse asked locking eyes with her "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
Jane sat down on the bumper of the tank "I didn't want to ruin our trip"  
  
  
Sighing,she wrapped her arms around herself "I just have a fever and my throat hurts a little,its nothing to worry about..it must have been from the lake"  
  
  
"Jane won't let me take her to the clinic in town," Trent explained sitting down next to her "And I think its a good idea for her to at least get checked out,she could have pneumonia or something"  
  
  
"Trents right," Jesse replied looking at Jane "If you wont let him take you then at least let me go with you"  
  
  
"Jess you're tired-"  
  
  
"I won't take no for an answer Jane," Jesse exclaimed raising his hand in the air to stop her protesting "Were gonna make sure you're okay,end of story"  
  
  
"Fine," Jane replied defeated "Frankly I'm tired of arguing with you guys but what are you going to do Trent? Were in the middle of nowhere here and the next sign of civilization is town and its still a few hours away by car"  
  
  
Trent examined the area for a moment,then stood up "This will be fine for tonight Janey,you guys will be back by morning so Daria and I can spend the night in the tent over there"  
  
  
Jane and Jesse followed his view as he pointed to a clearing by the edge of the woods off the side of the road.  
  
  
"Jess,when you take Jane into town here's some money for a prescription if you need one after you see the doc" Trent dug into his pocket pulling out a few crumpled up bills "If your too tired to drive back after that wait until morning,we'll be okay here"  
  
  
"Cool," Jesse replied pocketing the cash "We better hit the road,but first I'll help you set up the tent"  
  
  
"Thanks," Trent exclaimed walking to the back of the tank  
  
  
As they opened up the back doors to pull out the tent bag,Daria woke up.  
  
  
"Whats going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes  
  
  
"Jess is gonna take Jane into town to the clinic,she's come down with something so were going to camp out here for the night...is that okay with you Daria?" Trent asked softly  
  
  
"Fine by me,where's Jane?" Daria replied with concern  
  
  
Just then Jane climbed in,looking worse than before "Hey Daria,your up?"  
  
  
"I just woke up,Jane why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Daria asked with a frown  
  
  
"Sorry amiga,I didn't want to ruin anyones fun" Jane replied with a shiver  
  
  
"Jane you look really sick,your health is more important than any trip," Daria exclaimed with worry "I can't believe you kept this from us all night"  
  
  
Daria silently noted how pale her best friend looked,then leaned forward reaching up to feel her forehead "Your really burning up,Jesse you better go right now..I'll help Trent finish putting up the tent"  
  
  
Jesse nodded,then Daria slid out to let Jane in the front seat.  
  
  
"Take care of yourself Jane," Daria replied wrapping a blanket from the back around her shoulders once she was seated.  
  
  
"Don't worry guys," Jesse said hopping behind the wheel "I'll take care of Jane,and we'll be back soon to get you"  
  
  
"Be careful driving!" Trent yelled as they pulled away  
  
  
Jesse nodded,then waved as he pulled a u-turn.  
  
  
  
As Trent put the finishing touches on the tent,Daria unfolded some blankets and sleeping bags and placed them inside.  
Once they were done setting up,they built a fire nearby.  
As they sat warming themselves for a moment,Daria noticed a snowflake land on her nose.  
  
  
"Its snowing," Daria replied softly,touching Trent's arm to get his attention.  
  
  
Trent looked up at the sky "Weird,isn't it a little early in the season to be snowing?"  
  
  
"It is only august," Daria noted "But we are in the mountains"  
  
  
"Yeah,it sure is beautiful out here though huh" Trent replied leaning back on his elbows staring into the sky  
  
  
"It sure is," Daria agreed mesmerized by the sight of the swirling snowflakes in the satin like black sky  
  
  
Trent looked over at Daria and smiled as he saw her intensely watching the scene overhead with a look of pure wonderment.  
A few minutes later he noticed she had drifted off on the blanket so he carefully lifted her up and carried her back to the tent.  
  
  
In the morning,or so it seemed the tent walls rattled from the wind.  
Trent poked his head out to see what was up and receive a cold shock.  
It was still dark and only a mere five am,a sheet of icy cold snow hit him in the face causing temporary blindness.  
Inside Trent wiped his eyes dry then looked again to see something that made his heart drop.  
Outside there was drifts of snow,nearly covering the little orange tent.  
  
  
Instantly Trent straightened up,a look of fear coming over his face "Oh my god" he muttered  
  
  
"What is it?" Daria replied surprising him "What's the matter?"  
  
  
"It stormed all night Daria," Trent explained with a shiver "There must be six feet of snow out there"   
  
  
"What?" Daria exclaimed not believing her ears   
  
  
Sitting up,she crawled over to see for herself then sat back down with a look of amazement.  
  
  
"What time is it?" she asked after a moment of silence  
  
  
Trent looked at his watch "Quarter after five"  
  
  
"Maybe-maybe we should try to get some more sleep" Daria replied nervously "When the sun comes out it'll melt the snow or at least we can dig ourselves out of here and make a fire for heat"  
  
  
"Yeah,that sounds like a good idea" Trent replied crawling into his sleeping bag "Are you warm enough Daria?"  
  
  
"I'm alright,thanks Trent" Daria said laying down next to face him "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"I guess," Trent locked eyes with her "I'm a little worried though its awfully cold out here"  
  
  
"Yeah," Daria agreed closing her eyes for a moment "But when the sun comes out it'll be okay,lets try to get some sleep"  
  
  
"Goodnight Daria," Trent replied leaning over to give her a small kiss  
  
  
"Night Trent," Daria exclaimed with a smile  
  
  
  
It was three in the afternoon when Daria stirred, waking out of her deep sleep.  
She couldn't quite believe she'd slept nearly ten hours when she looked at Trents watch but after the night they'd had she'd believe almost anything.  
  
  
Leaning over,she softly brushed the hair out of Trents eyes and placed a little kiss on his cheek waking him.  
  
  
"Mmm,good morning" Trent replied with a grin   
  
  
Daria smiled back "Actually it's afternoon,three to be exact"  
  
  
"Really?" Trent replied with a puzzled look  
  
  
"Don't look so suprised,you're the only person I know that could sleep twenty hours a day" Daria exclaimed with a laugh   
  
  
"True enough," Trent said with a smile "So have you been outside yet?"  
  
  
"I just woke up myself,suprisingly enough" Daria replied with a sideways grin "But I think I'll peek outside and see what mother nature has left us with,hopefully a good suprise this time"  
  
  
Unzipping the tent a little,Daria's jaw fell "No it can't be possible,the sun isn't out..its overcast and still snowing"  
  
  
"Damn," Trent answered sitting up "What are we gonna do,we can't last long in this weather with only the tent for shelter"  
  
  
"Your right,I guess we need to dig our selves out and figure out the situation..build a fire maybe"  
  
  
"Lets go,I'll get our gloves out of the duffle bag"  
  
  
A few minutes later,they had made a clearing around the doorway of the tent and a path a few feet away for a fire.  
  
  
"We'll need dry wood," Trent replied wrapping his arms around his body for warmth  
  
  
"Lets go under the trees,there's got to be some under the branches..the brush must have sheltered some of the woods"  
  
  
"Good idea Daria,but let me..can you get some of the food and water out of the tent,we need to eat"  
  
  
"Sure," Daria replied nodding "Meet you back here in ten minutes?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Trent answered sheltering his eyes from the snow "See you then"  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Daria,and Trent sat next to the fire eating the last of their lunch,a bag of chips and a can of soda.  
  
  
"Trent," Daria exclaimed with a look of worry   
  
  
"What is it Daria?" Trent replied softly  
  
  
"I hate to say this but the road has to be closed,it hasn't been plowed since the snow first began to fall...what if we freeze to death here"  
  
  
"Don't think like that Daria," Trent replied lightly squeezing her shoulder "We'll be okay,someone will help us by morning"  
  
  
"But sometimes the roads stay closed for weeks when it storms,what if no one can get to us"  
  
  
Trent sat silent for a moment,looking a little uneasy.  
  
  
"I don't want to be pessimistic here Trent but we don't have anymore food and I don't know about you but my whole body feels numb" Daria cried out  
  
  
"I..I'm worried too Daria," Trent exclaimed sadly "But it doesn't do us any good to panic,Janey and Jess know where we are and I'm sure as soon as they can get through they'll save us"  
  
  
"Yeah..your right Trent," Daria replied hugging onto him "Sorry for freaking out there"   
  
  
"Its alright,like I said I'm worried too" Trent pulled away to look her in the eyes   
  
  
"I just hope Jane and Jesse get here sooner than later," Daria said rubbing her hands together "I don't know how much longer we can survive in this cold"  
  
  
A few minutes later Trent and Daria put out the fire then headed back into the tent and tried to sleep to pass the time.   
  
  
The next morning it was even worse outside,enough so that they didn't even leave the tent to try and make a fire.  
The wind was strong and the snow pounded mercilessly on the walls of the tent.  
After napping all day to conserve their energy they only woke up once to snack on a chocolate bar that Trent had forgotten he had in his jacket pocket.  
  
  
It was night again when they woke from the sounds of the storm outside,so they decided to talk awhile.  
  
  
"What are you thinking?" Trent asked leaning to face Daria   
  
  
Daria frowned a little "I don't think you want to hear about it"  
  
  
"Tell me," Trent grabbed her hand and smiled a little  
  
  
"Okay," Daria replied softly "I was thinking.....what if we die here before anyone finds us"  
  
  
"Daria," Trent exclaimed moving closer   
  
  
It was then he noticed a tear running down her face,lightly Trent moved his hand over her cheek   
to wipe it away.  
  
  
"Daria I'm so sorry," Trent replied sadly "I..I never thought something like this could happen,trust me if I ever even considered-  
  
  
"Stop," Daria exclaimed squeezing his hand "It's not your fault,I know that..its just-  
  
  
Trent nodded for her to continue,his eyes full of question.  
  
  
"Don't you have any regrets,anything you wished you'd done before you-you know something you wish was different..that's what I was thinking about"  
  
  
"I think everyone does," Trent replied with a knowing look "What do you wish was different Daria?"  
  
  
Daria sat silent for a moment then opened her eyes  
"I..."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his body,she leaning back to kiss him intensely.  
He could feel her longing as she pressed her lips against his.  
Without unlocking her eyes from his she reached down to unbutton his shirt.  
He moaned as her fingers brushed his skin as she softly pushed the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders.  
Her breath quickened as he lifted her shirt off and ran his fingers down the sensitive underside of her arms while kissing her neck.  
He looked down at her,silently noting how she looked so beautiful,so like the girl he fell in love with.  
  
La la lala..  
  
  
TBC.... 


	11. Pure Mourning

Chapter Eleven Of The Series:  
~Pure Mourning  
  
  
Syn: After they spend the night together Daria and Trent are anything but the same.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Daria woke first.  
Opening her eyes she looked down to see herself wrapped in only a blanket,shoulders bare.  
Eyes wide she remembered the events of the previous night,then slid on some clothes and went outside.  
At first she didn't believe her eyes,then just as it was sinking in that the road had finally been plowed the tank rolled up and Jane came running out.  
  
  
"Daria!" Jane yelled in a squeaky voice "Thank god,you're okay!"  
  
  
Daria smiled "We made it alright,I can't believe it myself"  
  
  
"I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you guys sooner Daria,but the highway was closed and the police wouldn't let us through..we were so worried about you guys"  
  
  
"What happened at the hospital?" Daria asked noticing Jane was losing her voice "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"They told me my immune system was low from the day at the lake and I got the flu pretty bad so I need to take some medicine and rest..Jess and I stayed at the motel in town"  
  
  
"I'm glad it wasn't anything worse,I was worried you had hypothermia or something"  
  
  
"Nah,nothing that bad just a little cold is all..I'll probably have it for a couple weeks though"  
  
  
"Damn,that sucks..hey where is Jesse?"  
  
  
"Right here," Jesse replied peeking out from behind the tanks back door "I was just checking out the gear in the back to see if we had it all"  
  
  
"So Where's Trent?" Jane asked looking around "Don't tell me the lazy guy is still sleeping"  
  
  
"Hey be nice to your older brother Janey," Trent replied poking his head out of the tent "I've been through a lot these past days"  
  
  
Daria glanced over to meet his eyes then immediately they both looked away awkwardly.  
  
  
"Yeah about that," Jesse exclaimed walking over "I think we should head back to Lawndale guys,the storm is supposed to get rougher tonight then stay that way for the rest of the week..we heard the forecast on the radio"  
  
  
"Crap," Jane replied kicking a rock off the road "I was really looking forward to the rest of our trip,even though I'm sick I really wanted to go to Greenville for the alterna-concert..it sounded so much fun"  
  
  
"Probably be cancelled now anyways" Jesse added with a shrug "Oh well there's always next year I guess"  
  
  
"You're probably right Jess,the way back is gonna take a while and there's no use risking it just for the show" Trent replied sitting down on a snowy boulder,he immediately jumped back up with soaking pants "Damn,we should pack up"  
  
  
"Sorry Jane,I know how much you wanted this trip..and I really was too to be honest,I wish it wasn't over either" Daria exclaimed with a smile,she looked at Trent but he only looked away  
  
  
She waited for Trent to say something but he only remained cold,and in a hurry to leave.  
  
  
"I'm gonna pack up my stuff," Trent said walking to the tent  
  
  
"Yeah..lets get going,I'm starving" Daria exclaimed grabbing her duffle bag,after her back was turned she frowned.  
  
  
"Alright Trent I'll help you take down the tent" Jesse said walking over to it "Daria we can stop in town and get breakfast at this cool little pancake place Jane and I ate at,it's awesome"  
  
  
"Thanks,Jess" Daria replied crawling into the back van.  
  
  
  
A few hours later they pulled into town.  
The four ate as fast as they could,expecially Trent and Daria who hadn't ate in awhile.  
After they paid Daria quickly hopped into the back with Jane as Jesse drove and Trent sat in the passengers side.  
  
When it started getting dark they pulled over and all slept in the back of the van.  
  
  
Daria slid against the wall,then patted the bag next to her "Jane I rolled yours out for you"   
  
  
Jane raised her eyebrow at the odd behavior,she was sure her friend would want to be close to her brother "Thanks,Daria"  
  
  
"Goodnight guys," Trent softly mumbled turning over  
  
  
"Night" the group called back  
  
  
It was dark,but Jane noticed a tear in Daria's eyes.  
She was about to ask her if she was okay when Daria turned her back to face the wall.  
Jane looked over at her brother and was suprised to see a scowl on his face,then he frowned closing his eyes.  
Shaking her head,Jane snuggled into her sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
In the morning Trent drove the rest of the way to Lawndale in silence.  
  
  
After dropping Jesse off at home,Trent turned down Daria's street.   
  
  
Jane sat up quickly "Hey wait Trent,I kinda wanted Daria to say at our place tonight..is that okay with you Daria?"  
  
  
Daria thought about how Trent and her hadn't talked since their night together and how awkward the next morning and the last day had been.  
But then she thought about how worried she'd been about Jane and how sick she was.   
  
  
"Um,sure I guess" Daria replied softly "I'll hang with you tonight Jane,just remind me to call my parents when I get to your house"  
  
  
"Got it," Jane answered with a grin "Great this'll be fun,since our trip got cut short"  
  
  
"Yeah," Daria replied half heartedly   
  
  
Without a word Trent turned the van around and headed to their house,not even looking back to Daria and Jane.  
  
  
When they got inside Trent instantly headed for the basement.  
  
  
"Hey bro," Jane yelled watching him jog away "Where's the fire?"  
  
  
Back still turned,he jogged down the stairs "Practice calls"  
  
  
Daria looked even more disappointed but Jane only shrugged "Boys"  
  
  
  
Later that night after they got ready for bed,Daria walked out of the bathroom in her pjs and started reading a book.  
Jane painted a bit,but something kept tearing her thought away from the project.   
  
  
  
"Morgandorffer,we need to talk"  
  
  
Setting down her paintbrush,Jane walked out from behind the easel Daria had come so used to seeing her near.  
  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I truly despise my last name?" Daria asked setting down the book in her hands,as she laid on Jane's bed "I mean I know people are supposed to act like they're fine with the name that life has dealt them but you know me...I've never been much of a conformist"  
  
  
"Trust me,you've got bigger problems my friend" Jane replied as she sank down against the wall and onto the floor so she could speak to Daria directly.  
  
  
"Like what exactly?" Daria grumbled.  
  
  
Signs of nervousness clouded her expression and Jane realized her friend was hiding something.  
As Daria fidgeted with the book she'd placed on the bed,Jane knew Daria had a pretty good idea that she knew what was up and that made her nervous.  
  
  
"Daria,don't take this the wrong way but I've noticed you've been having some problems lately" Jane exclaimed standing up and pacing the room "With Trent,but the question is..why?"  
  
  
"Jane" Daria began  
  
  
"No..no" Jane replied quickly "I know some things are none of my business but..I'm worried about you two,every time you start acting withdrawn like this I know things can't be good"  
  
  
"Jane I'm always withdrawn,it's part of my personality" Daria said with a shrug,sitting up  
  
  
"Hey,don't forget I know you better than anyone Daria..when it comes to you and Trent,whenever you acted like this in the past you were upset about something"  
  
  
Crossing her legs,Daria appeared to be thinking something over,then she jumped up  
  
  
"Okay," she began,turning to look out the window and away from Jane's gaze "Trent and I..slept together,while we were on the trip"  
  
  
For what seemed like an eternity to Daria,the room was dead silent.  
A minute later Jane took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
"Man,so you finally did it" she replied wide eyed and slack jawed "I gotta admit,I didn't think you had it in you Morgandorffer..oh sorry"  
  
  
"No it's okay," Daria replied sitting down next to her "Neither did I to be honest,but it happened"  
  
  
Her brow furrowed,and she took a deep breath "I Daria Morgandorffer,finally let someone close to me-close enough to really see who I am and I trusted another human being with my heart"  
  
  
Daria continued when Jane remained in a silent shock.  
  
  
"Well besides you of course Jane..but no offense,you aren't really my type" she laughed a little,trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
Jane finally smiled "Yeah you either my friend,well I guess congratulations are in order now that you're finally a woman"  
  
  
Daria grimaced "Uh huh..about that,I think I maybe made a mistake"  
  
  
Jane's reaction could only be described as a mixture of shock and anger,as she listened.  
  
  
"What do you mean you made a mistake?" she replied,struggling to slow her breathing.  
  
  
"Jane,ever since..our night together..Trent hasn't spoken to me" Daria explained with a frown "In fact he's got out of his way to avoid me"  
  
  
Jane's expression changed,concern replacing confusion for her friend.  
  
  
"Daria I'm so sorry,I didn't know-"  
  
  
"No it's okay," Daria cut her off,swallowing the lump in her throat "you know I don't let a lot of people close enough to hurt me Jane..for fear of exactly that"  
  
  
Gently pulling her friend down beside her,Jane turned to face Daria "Look,I don't know what's going on in the mind of that brother of mine or what you two are going through really but I think the best thing to do is talk to him..face to face"  
  
  
Frowning,Daria got up "Gee thanks Jane,I didn't think of that..he won't come near me remember"  
  
  
The second it left her mouth she instantly felt bad,and she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock  
  
  
Frustrated with herself,Daria gathered her books with a huff "Sorry Jane,I..just don't know whats going on lately"  
  
  
When Jane didn't respond but only sat back tight lipped,Daria sighed  
  
  
"I'm just so confused lately,I don't know how this works" Daria began,her mind whirling "I knew sleeping together would change things but I didn't listen to my head"  
  
  
"Daria," Jane began reaching out  
  
  
"No," Daria exclaimed side stepping her friends grasp "I'm sorry I dragged you into this,and I'm sorry I snapped at you..I just need some time to myself..I'm need figure things out"  
  
  
Before Jane could reply,Daria was at the door  
  
  
"I'm going home,I'll call you later I guess"  
  
  
Then she ran out even though she was in her night gown and Jane was left stunned.  
  
  
As the door slammed shut downstairs and she heard Daria's car start,Jane felt more than angry that someone had hurt her best friend so badly.  
  
  
"Trent!" she yelled,storming out of her room and down the hall "Trent I need to talk to you right now!"  
  
  
She was about to bust into his room and ream him out when she stopped in her tracks,realizing something.  
Yelling at Trent wouldn't solve anything,and Daria would be mad if she knew she'd went behind her back.  
As she heard a snoring coming from behind his door,Jane was silently relieved.  
  
  
"I have just the solution for this little problem," Jane said to herself,a smile slowly spreading across her face "Yes,I'm going to get my favorite little couple talking again even if it kills me"  
  
  
  
La la la lala...  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	12. All Hallow's Eve

Chapter Twelve Of The Series:  
~All Hallows Eve part one  
  
  
  
Darkness filled the small messy room,leaving only a small ray of light to be filtered in at the edge of the window.  
At the end of the stream of light eye lashes fluttered under a dark curtain of black hair.  
A loud crash rumbled through the house as the front door slammed shut.  
Turning over,Trent was unaware of anything as he snored away.  
  
Outside in the driveway of the Lane residence,Jane rubbed her eyes sleepily as she started the car.  
It had been a couple weeks since Daria and Trents fall out and Jane was more eager than ever to try to fix the situation.  
  
As far as she saw it,the whole thing was simply unlivable.  
It was the end of October already,perfect timing for reuniting the most important people in her life.  
What better day than Halloween,the night of all things magic and mysterious to put her plan into motion.  
If she knew anything it was that there were no better two people that suited the true meaning of all things different or special.  
  
The day even looked the perfect part,Jane thought as she drove down the foggy street lined by bare trees.  
Almost everything was in order for the party later that evening,the guest had been sent invitations,the house was decorated,the only thing left was the finishing touches.  
Stopping down on Dega,Jane parked near a meter and slid on her fall coat.  
  
A few hours later Trents old car rumbled into the driveway followed by a dark cloud of smoke.  
Hauling in a bunch of bags,Jane set to work in the kitchen.  
As she unpacked her supplies she picked up the cordless phone and dialed.  
After a few rings someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey,how's my favourite fellow creature of the dark doing this afternoon?"  
  
Jane could almost hear Daria's smirk on the other end.  
  
"I'm relatively fine despite the fact that my family has gone even more insane than usual"  
  
"Interesting," Jane replied with a laugh "whats going on at the old Morgandorffer residence this year?"  
  
Daria laid back on her bed "My father has taken apon himself to recreate what he thinks is the scariest house in all of Lawndale trick or treating history,to start"  
  
"Mmhmm," Jane listened as she mixed a bowl of punch in a black culdron.  
  
"Lets just say my mother isn't taking the madness around her too well either,with all dads weird concoctions he's been even more scatterbrained than usual"  
  
Daria closed her eyes "To top it all off the queen of fashion has decided last minute that she wants to have a Halloween party HERE of all places tonight"  
  
Jane's eyebrows rose in suprise "Really?"  
  
"To my horror of horrors yes," Daria replied with a cringe "I guess I'm going to have to lock myself in my room tonight and wait out the madness as long as possible"  
  
"I have a better idea," Jane said as she placed various sized black candles around the house "Why don't you come to my place tonight and join me in a marathon of frighteningly bad scary movies?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer Jane but-  
  
"It'll only be the two of us amiga," Jane cut her friend off with a sly smile "Trent and the band are playing down at McGrundys Midnight Bash"  
  
"Well.." Daria concidered Janes offer,it did beat hanging around her house "I guess I-  
  
"Great!" Jane replied quickly with excitement "Be here by nine though okay and promise me you'll follow the directions without any complaints when you get the package"  
  
"What package Jane?" Daria asked growing more skeptical by the minute.   
  
"I've got a package being dropped off at your doorstep around 8,it's a suprise though so I can't say anymore"  
  
"Jane," Daria replied in her warning tone "What are you up to?"  
  
"You're so untrusting Daria,I'm you're best friend remember..I've only got your best interests at heart" Jane replied smiling to herself  
  
"Thats what I'm worried about," Daria exclaimed with a sigh "Uh Jane about tonight maybe I should just-   
  
"Listen I gotta go Daria,but don't forget nine o'clock" Jane rushed her off the phone before she could back out "And remember to follow the directions to the letter okay,I know you can do it for me..thanks alot Daria I owe you..bye"  
  
Daria looked down at the phone in confusion as she heard a click.  
Setting it back down on her desk,she stared off into space.  
  
"What are you up to Jane," she mumbled to herself   
  
Just as she was about to phone Jane back and cancel she heard the door bell ring.  
After a few more annoying buzzes Daria took it apon herself to answer the door.  
As she swung it open she heard her sister come bounding down the stairs   
  
"Is it for me? Is it a boy Daria?"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes but was met with confusion when there was no one on the other side of the door.  
  
"Daria whats going on out there?" Quinn exclaimed pushing past her to see for herself  
  
Looking down on the cold pavement of the doorstep Daria was met with the sight of a package wrapped in plain brown wrapping paper,tied with string.  
  
"Oooh a present,I bet it's from Joey or maybe Jeffy or-  
  
Daria cut Quinn off with a glare "It isn't for you actually,the tag has my name on it"  
  
Quinn was looked confused,but then shrugged as she looked closer "I guess it really is..but from who?"  
  
Just then the phone rang and Quinn quickly ran away to answer it.  
Daria picked up the small box and carried it upstairs,closing her door behind her.  
  
"Must be the suprise from Jane," she exclaimed sitting down on her bed and placing it next to her "It's only five though.."  
  
Daria looked at her clock again,and sure enough she was right.  
Untying the twine that held it together,Daria's face was clouded with confusion.  
  
  
Lala la lala...  
  
TBC. 


	13. Jane's Trick,or Treat?

A Story Of Love  
Chapter 13:Jane's Trick,or Treat  
Daria Morgandorffer sat looking down with wide eyes at the opened package that lay on her bed.  
Beneath the crumpled brown paper and white tissue paper lay a long black fitted gown in an uniquely beautiful gothic style.  
As she eyed the silk fabric lined with lace and a bodice laced with shimmering black ribbon.  
Underneath the dress there sat a new pair of tall,black combat boots and a tube of blood red lipstick.  
Then there was a note   
Daria,  
  
A Halloween treat to make your night as special as it can be.  
Dress to impress and your gift will be revealed.  
Meet me at my front door at 9pm sharp.  
Prepare for a spooky night full of surprises.  
  
-Your friend Jane  
  
P.S. Don't worry about my brother being there, Mystik Spiral has a gig so he'll be gone all night.  
Tonight is about fun, and I'm going to make sure you have a good time even if it kills me...  
And it very possibly will, after all it is the night of the living dead as they say *evil laughter*  
At the Lane's, Trent walked upstairs, from the basement to see Jane in the kitchen.  
Looking shocked to see the house covered in scary decor, Trent's jaw fell at the sight of cob webs, candles and other various Halloween themed items.  
Jane grinned as she placed spiders into a web lining the doorway   
"I planned a Halloween party weeks ago and I even got you a costume so there's no getting out of it big brother"  
  
Trent opened the fridge to examine the contents "I'm not sure I feel like it Janey"   
  
"You have to Trent, I told everyone that Mystik Spiral is performing"  
  
"Who exactly is did you invite Jane?" Trent replied furrowing his brow and taking a seat at the table.  
"You know you should have told me if you wanted the band to perform"  
  
"Come on Trent, you know as well as I do Mystik Spiral hasn't had a gig in ages, tell you what I'll pay you guys 50 bucks"  
Jane exclaimed grabbing a chair to reach the ceiling to hang a skeleton "and besides everyone is coming"  
  
"Janey you know that's not nessisary, you're my sister I'd be happy to do it, just next time give us a bit of a heads up..so we can at least figure out a play list" Trent replied with a smile,then he looked around at Jane's work "So who exactly is coming tonight,who is 'everybody'"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes, sometime her brother could be so obvious " A few people from school..only the one's that I can stomach for an evening actually and of course my partner in all things evil, Daria"  
  
Trent's eyebrow rose and he coughed "I see"  
  
"Yeah," Jane replied scratching her head "About that, I know you two are kinda having some issues and-  
  
"Jane," Trent exclaimed in his warning tone   
  
"I know,I know..it's between you two, all I wanted to say was that I understand and I'm staying out of it"   
  
"Cool," Trent said grabbing his coat "Thanks Janey I appreciate it, listen I'm going out for awhile"  
  
"Where? The party is only in a few hours"  
  
"To Jesse's to call the rest of the guys and rehearse"  
  
Jane smiled at her brother, tossing him the keys "Thanks and be back by nine because that's when I told people to start coming over"  
  
At the Morgandorffers, Daria is in her room lying on the bed contemplating whether or not to go to Jane's for the night.  
Picking up the phone, she called her.  
Jane answered as she was going over the final party details while listening to Marilyn Manson's "Sweet Dreams"  
"Hello, Jane's house of horrors..how can I help you?"  
  
"Well for starters you can cross Daria Anne Morgandorffer of the guest list for tonight's soiree"   
  
"Daria you're not getting out of this one, as my best friend and fellow fan of the night dedicated solely to making people scream I need you"  
  
Daria moaned dejectedly as she dropped backwards onto her bed   
"I just don't feel like coming to the party or more specifically any party Jane, you know me I've never been one for fun"  
  
"Come on Daria, I know you'll like it once you see the bang up job i did with the grotesque decorations" Jane reassured her   
"I promise you'll have a good time, please I need you to come in order not to have a boring night myself here"  
  
"why did you plan the party to begin with and lie about the movie night, not to mention whats up with the whole secret gift thing?" Daria asked quickly  
"You know I'm beginning to think I can't trust you Jane"  
  
"Daria I'm really sorry, you can trust me I swear I won't lie anymore...unless absolutely nessesary of course" Jane replied with a grin  
  
"Jane I'm serious," Daria answered growing agitated "You know how I am with people,and you are the only person I really trust"  
  
Jane bit her lip, feeling guilty "I know,I truly am sorry Daria and I...oh yeah I almost forgot to mention Halloween is my favorite holiday, being an artist I love the idea of costumes and the general idea of a day dedicated to all things evil"  
  
"Jane you really are weird sometimes, but thats why I like you" Daria rolled her eyes,then couldn't help but break into a smile "Alright,fine I'll come"  
  
Jumping up and down, Jane yelled "Yeah!"   
  
"Jane," Daria said, breaking her out of her private celebration   
  
"Oh yeah, be here by nine that's when I told everyone to come" Jane exclaimed quickly,before she could change her mind "See you then,bye"  
  
As she hung up Daria remembered Jane had gotten off topic and didn't promise she wouldn't lie anymore,sure she was still up to her usual yenta act she picked the phone back up to call back and make sure she wasn't up to something when her mom suddenly called from downstairs.  
After doing various things for her mom and dad, but more specifically for Quinn's party,Daria looked at the time and saw there was only 20 minutes until she was supposed to be at Jane's.  
Walking upstairs, Daria headed into her room and looked down at the box containing her costume.  
  
"Well it is black," she said to herself with a shrug "I guess it wouldn't kill me to do this for Jane"  
  
Standing in front of her floor length mirror, Daria stripped down and pulled on the dress.  
As she reached back to do it up she noticed for the first time it was the old fashioned kind that laced up.  
  
"Damn," she replied, straining to do it herself   
  
After several failed attempts, and a few collisions with the furniture in her room she gave up, throwing herself on the bed dejectedly.   
And then there was a knock at her door and her sister appeared.  
  
"Hey, it sounds like an earthquake in my room Daria are you okay in here?" Quinn asked peeking her head in the door   
"Wait.. what is that your wearing? Is that a DRESS?!?"  
  
Daria made a face at her sister "Can you please go away I'm frustrated enough as it is"  
  
Quinn ignored her sisters request, stepping inside "Do you need some help Daria, you know I am an expert when it comes to fashion"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Daria let out an exasperated sigh "Fine Quinn, actually I do need some help..can you close the back of my dress?"  
  
"You really aren't good when it comes to clothes are you Daria?" Quinn replied walking over to help  
  
"Quinn," Daria replied narrowing her eyes "Please spare me the speech and just help okay?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't know why you don't want to know about these things..beauty is a very important part of being a woman" Quinn said lacing the back of her dress  
  
"That sounds like the beginning of a speech Quinn,thanks for the update though..I'll be sure to keep that in mind in the future"  
  
"You're welcome," Quinn smiled tying the top tightly "You know you really are pretty Daria, you should come to me more often and I'll help you do something with that... wardrobe of yours"  
  
"Uh, thanks Quinn" Daria exclaimed smoothing out the front of her dress "So..what do you think?"  
  
She decided to indulge her sister for once, still shocked that she'd actually complimented her, even if it was followed by an insult on her choice of clothes.   
  
"Hmm," Quinn replied examining the dress down to the last detail "I think it's beautiful"  
  
Daria was even more shocked that before "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Quinn said standing back to admire it "It really suits you and it's very... Victorian and..what is it called, Gothic?"  
  
Nodding Daria examined herself in the mirror "Jane picked it out"  
  
"She has good taste, well on this anyway" Quinn replied reaching for Daria's face "Only I'd change one thing"  
  
"Oh great, here it comes"  
  
"Daria!" Quinn whined frowning "I was only going to say that your glasses look really out of place with the costume,you still have contacts right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"Well I think you should use them, just for tonight..to compliment the costume of course"  
  
"Of course" Daria quipt narrowing her eyes "Any other suggestions Mary Kay?"  
  
"Well," Quinn began looking her over "No that's it, otherwise you look really beautiful Daria"  
  
Daria was shocked, had her sister actually said what she thought?  
  
Quinn smiled "So who's the guy you're looking to impress tonight?"  
  
"What?" Daria frowned at her sister "What makes you think I'm trying to impress anyone, I'll have you know-  
  
"Relax Daria, I just..hey didn't you like Jane's brother, that Tim guy?"  
  
"Trent?" Daria replied her voice catching in her throat a little  
  
"Yeah that alternative looking guy with the black hair, he was pretty cute..for a slacker"  
  
Daria tried to contain her emotions, talking a deep breath.  
  
"Oh well no, he isn't even going to be there" she said putting in the contacts from the bathroom   
  
"Hmm that's too bad, he really is quite a hottie" Quinn said walking towards the door "Well have fun tonight sis"  
  
"Uh, yeah you too..with your party I mean" Daria replied with a smile  
  
"Thanks Daria," Quinn exclaimed as she closed the door behind her "Oh and I really think you should try to talk to Trent tonight Daria, he's a good guy"  
  
"Wait, what?" Daria called after her "How did you-  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you think Daria, I notice when thing around me happen" Quinn replied shutting the door  
Daria sat down on her bed with a huff, so her sister wasn't as oblivious as she seemed..maybe she didn't know her as well as she thought.  
But that didn't mean she didn't know Trent.  
'He isn't himself lately, he isn't a cold guy' Daria thought to herself 'Maybe I don't really know him at all...'   
Maybe she should try to talk to Trent, she concluded.   
After all she could at least try,what was the worst that could happen?   
  
"Okay," Daria looked at her reflexion one last time then headed out the door to Jane's.  
  
Hurrying down the stairs, Daria bolted for the front door.  
She was just about out when she heard her mom yell.  
  
"Why Daria you look absolutely stunning, let me get a picture"  
  
"Sorry there's no time, I'm late"  
  
"Alright sweetie be home by midnight"  
  
"Helen," she heard her dad yell "It's Halloween, curfew is two honey"  
  
"Alright," her mom sighed "Bye Daria, have fun dear"  
On the ride over to Jane's Daria thought about the party, and how she secretly wished Trent would be there so she could try to talk to him.   
As she pulled her car in front of the lanes, Daria took in a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes," she replied walking up to the door.  
Outside it was dark, and the house looked truly scary.  
Daria smiled at that and knocked on the door, music could be heard from inside.  
The door creaked open, and Jane answered wearing a leopard skin dress ala Jane from the Jungle.  
  
"Helloooo,woohoo you look drop dead gorgeous my friend" Jane exclaimed with wide eyes  
  
"Thanks Jane," Daria replied with a slight blush "Now are you gonna invite me in or leave me out here for the vultures?"  
  
"Ah yes, it is eerily spooky out there isn't it?" Jane asked with a grin "I better let you in before the zombies start to roam up the walk"  
  
Daria smiled at her friends excitement, then followed her inside.  
TBC... 


	14. Breaking Up The Girl

A Story Of Love  
Chapter 14: Breaking Up The Girl   
Inside the Lane house, Daria and Jane walked through the kitchen into the living room.  
Well as far into the living room as they could get anyway.  
  
"Oh my god Jane how many people did you invite?" Daria asked in awe of the crowd  
  
Jane cringed "Well there was only Mack,Jodie,Andrea,a couple people from art class,a few from our regular classes..in total 20 tops but then I guess the word spread"  
  
Daria stepped back a few steps until she was back in the kitchen   
  
"Yeah who knew word of a party spread so fast?" Jane replied with a smirk "Ah well whatchya gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know but are you at least having fun Jane?" Daria asked leaning against the counter  
  
"Sure the more the merrier, besides like I said before the only person I truly care about being here is you"  
  
Daria smiled looking around the room at Jane's decorations "So what do you have planned for tonight? Bobbing for apples,pin the broom on the witch that sorta thing?"  
  
Jane laughed grabbing some Styrofoam cups from the table "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of music, dancing, talking, drinking..you know the normal party activities"  
  
"Well I'm up for the talking, drinking, music part but I've never much for dancing"  
  
"Yeah me neither, go figure" Jane replied gesturing to the blood red punch "Drink?"  
  
"Sure," Daria answered sitting down "So the party looks like it's a success, people seem to be having fun"  
  
"I'm glad," Jane exclaimed taking a seat across from her and handing Daria her drink "So how are things at the Morgandorffer bash?"  
  
"Quinn was actually a big help tonight, I mean we got along for once and even exchanged some kind words to my own shock"  
  
"Really? In a good mood cause of her party huh?"  
  
"I guess, either way it was oddly nice"  
  
"Thats great Daria,I'm glad you two are getting along"  
  
"Me too actually," Daria stared off into space "It probably won't last though"  
  
"Ye of little faith," Jane replied with a laugh "So what do you think of my artist expression here?"  
  
"It's really great Jane, even the outside of the Lane residence scared me" Daria exclaimed wide eyed  
  
"Mission accomplished then I guess," Jane replied with a grin "If it scares Daria you know it's gotta horrify others"  
  
Daria laughed and took a drink of her punch,immediately making a face.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jane asked quickly   
  
"See for yourself" Daria replied with a laugh  
  
"Someone must have spiked it,it's a stiff as that guy" Jane replied pointing to a fake dead guy in the corner.  
  
"Now who would have done something like that?" Daria exclaimed rolling her eyes  
  
"Could be anyone here really, it's a big crowd..most of the people here probably drink" Jane said looking around  
"Hey you want me to get us some soda or something from downstairs?"  
  
"Nah,that's okay this stuff kinda grows on you after a few drinks" Daria replied with a smirk  
  
"Thats the spirt Daria," Jane replied taking a drink of her punch "Down the hatch"  
  
Just as Daria was about to ask Jane something she stood up  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Daria asked quickly "You aren't thinking of ditching me already are you?"  
  
"Nah, Jesse isn't even here yet" Jane replied with a laugh "I'm just gonna hit the bathroom, the one upstairs has gotta be jammed so I'll be right back"   
  
A second after Jane headed to the basement bathroom,Upchuck took it as his cue to come over.  
  
"Well hello my lovely, might I say you're looking particularly scrumptious tonight?"  
  
"Uh I think I hear Jane calling me, gotta go" Daria replied jumping up.  
  
Daria follows after where Jane went to avoid upchuck hitting on her again.  
Downstairs she is shocked to see Mystik Spiral setting up.  
They begin to play "Tainted Love"as Daria stands there silently stunned.   
Suddenly her eyes narrow at the sight and she grabs Jane as she walks out from the washroom.  
She then pulling her into the next room   
  
"Jane what's going on I thought you said Trent had a gig tonight?"  
  
"Well actually the gig was for my party," Jane began nervously  
  
"Wait you told me he wouldn't be home all night," Daria replied cutting her off   
"Jane you promise you weren't going to lie to me anymore and now this?"  
  
"Daria I know this looks bad but I can explain-  
  
"No need Jane, I understand completely" Daria replied with hurt in her voice  
  
Upset she stood there a moment then began to run up the basement stairs.   
  
Trent sees this and drops his guitar, chasing after her.  
  
As Daria is running out the back door Trent grabs her hand.  
  
"We need to talk" he replied raspily.  
  
"Thats new considering we haven't talked in weeks" Daria replied defensively.  
  
Trent pulls her in the backyard " Please,sit down on the gezebo stairs"  
  
Outside Trent sits down next to her, slowly and un-surely taking her hand in his   
"Daria...Daria I feel like such a jerk about how I treated you these past weeks"  
  
Looking away, Daria remained silent.  
  
Seeing this Trent closed his eyes and squeezed her hand "I want you to know I never meant to hurt you, but I know I did by the way you won't look at me..I guess it's pretty obvious"  
  
Turning back,Trent was surprised to see tears streaming down Daria's face and it broke his heart all over again.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he coughed.  
  
"I...I want you to know why I pulled away, even though I know they're no excuse and I regret it I really do but you have to understand I've never love someone like this before..I-"   
  
"You're right there is no excuse," Daria spoke for the first time "And you're wrong I do understand because I love you too Trent"  
  
Trent smiled a little, but then felt himself on the verge of breaking down again  
  
"I was afraid of losing you Daria, especially now that we're even closer" Trent began softly "The night we slept together, that was the best night of my life, then I panicked..I pulled away"  
  
Daria intertwined her fingers in his with a nod and he continued  
  
"That night after you fell asleep I just watched you and thought about the future, the idea of losing you..of you going off to college and us being apart.."  
  
Trent turned away for a second, and Daria gently pulled him towards her, enveloping him in a hug.  
  
"That's why I pulled away Daria,the idea of us never seeing each other again..it just broke my heart and I'm so sorry.. more sorry than I ever thought I could be"  
  
"Trent," Daria replied pulling way to look into his eyes "I understand"  
  
"You do?" Trent exclaimed wide eyed  
  
"I do," Daria repeated softly "Because I have the same fear"  
  
Before she can say anymore Trent presses his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
Then dropping down on one knee on the grass under the stars he digs into his coat pocket   
  
"I know were young ...but I can't imagine living without you Daria, I don't want to spend another second worrying whether we'll see each other again.. I love you so much I can't even begin to put it into words"  
  
He took a breath and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Ever since I first met you I knew you were special, but I never knew what an amazing person you were until I really got to know you..you make me so unbelievably happy, just hearing your name or seeing you makes my knees weak and having the honor of loving you,well nothing can compare to that"  
  
Daria's lip quivered as he opened the box and pulled out the ring  
  
"So I guess what I'm really trying to say is...I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way"  
  
Wiping off a tear, Daria's hand shook.  
  
Reaching up, Trent took it gently in his "Will you marry me Daria?"  
TBC.... 


End file.
